Heartbreakers
by kotsch
Summary: Syaoran & Sakura r certified heartbreakers who can't seem to stay in a relationship for too long. Both blieves in casual relationshps & reputed as heartbreakers in their school. Wat Wil happen if the 2 met?Will dey find their ideal guygirl in each other?
1. Heartbreakers

I know, I know…I still haven't finish my other fics but I was bored and something came up with my mind ^_^;;. Anyways, I was thinking this story will not really be that long…I don't know where it's leading to but well, if I can't get my mind thinking then this will be just a short one.  I was actually busy w/ my other fic "Buddies in Love" but well, that's entirely a different story, ne? n_n

Just to clarify some things, the gang are all 19 right now and are in college.  I made some of them OOC and that Sakura and Syaoran had never met. And oh yeah, I don't own them so don't sue me! Standard guide applies. Reviews are very much appreciated! 

CHAPTER ONE HEARTBREAKERS 

Sakura twirled with her pencil coyly to keep herself busy and prevent herself from falling into sleep during their History class.

= _one…two…three… _= she counted while looking at her watch.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!**

"That's it for today, class! Don't forget to read your assignment on page 40-45 of your textbooks!" Their teacher called out among the excited buzz of students hurrying to go home.

Sakura lazily stood up from her chair after clearing off her desk.  She was immediately joined by her bestfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, right after their class.

"I got a hunch that you're not telling me something," Tomoyo said in a singsong voice.

Sakura raised one delicately arched eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well…correct me if I'm mistaken but it seems to me that you and Sam are officially over now. For good."

"You knew me too well. Yes, we're not anymore going out." Sakura heaved a sigh. "I've broken up with him yesterday."

"Poor Sam. I saw him lost in his own thoughts today and he looks really so out of it today."

"What can I do? Our relationship isn't growing and besides I'm getting bored with it. It'll only hurt him even more if I pretended that I still love him even if I don't."

Tomoyo shook her head gently. "You know Sakura, you can't go on like this forever. What's the longest time you've been in a relationship? Seven months?!?"

"I know. Believe me Tomoyo, I don't want to be like this too." Sakura stopped walking to take a look at her. " Being reputed as Ms. Heartbreaker, isn't certainly all cracked up to be."

"Look, maybe you're just being picky with guys."

"Maybe I am." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody wants to be with their ideal someone, right?"

"Of course. But maybe you're being too idealistic already?" Tomoyo asked. "If you're going to be that picky, one day you'll end up with someone you don't like or worst of all, you'll end up having no one at all."

"Tomoyo, I know I'm going to find my ideal guy. It's just that, I haven't found him yet." She smiled sweetly at her. "But until then, I'm going to keep on dating with guys I like hoping that I'll finally found Mr. Right in them."

= _She is really something…_ = Tomoyo thought.

"Okay. Have it your way. As for me, I'm already contented with what I've got."

"You should, girl!" Sakura giggled. "With a boyfriend as cute as Eriol, I wouldn't dare let him get away from me!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm really lucky."

Sakura sighed wistfully, clutching her hands in her heart exaggeratedly.

"You guys have been going out since like, forever! I wish someone could tie me up that long with him!"

            Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh seeing her friend acting this way.

            "Silly, we just started going out last year. Is that already long for you?"

            "Well, one year is already long for me!" Sakura replied. "Do you think Tomoyo, I will found my match someday?"

            Tomoyo smiled fondly at her. "Of course you will. I'm pretty sure you will find him."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran slumped down tiredly in one of the benches in their school field.

            "Syaooooooooraaaaaaaan!!!!" A cheerful voice rang loud and clear in the air.

            Syaoran continued to wipe off his sweat and ignored the one who's calling him.

            "Hey!" A dark haired girl turned up infront of him, with arms placed on her hips. "What's up with you anyway?"

            "Meiling." He sneered. " Don't start with me, okay?!? I just finished my soccer training and I'm really tired. I just had a long day."

            "Yes, of course. You just had a long day." Meiling replied with the same sarcasm as she sat down beside him. "Especially right after dumping my friend!"

            "I didn't dump her. It's a mutual agreement between us. Our relationship is becoming stagnant already." Syaoran crossed his arms impatiently. "It will have to end sooner or later."

            "Oh is that it? You just mean to say that all your relationships just happen to end because _'its becoming stagnant'_ already?"

            "I don't have to explain it to you." He scowled at her. "It's none of your business."

            "Sorry to disappoint you but well, it IS my business." Meiling narrowed her eyes. "It just happened to be that you're my cousin and Angela's my friend. You know, it was wrong for me to set her up to you! I thought once you get to know her, you'll change your ways about girls. And that finally, you'll get to have a sensible relationship. But obviously I'm wrong."

            "I know I've hurt her and I'm really sorry about that. But I would only set her up for even more disappointment if we still stayed in this relationship. You know that."

            "Wellll……" Meiling rolled her eyes. "You're really one big heartbreaker Syaoran!"

            "I am not." He grunted. " I just haven't found what I want in a girl yet."

            "And what exactly is that, may I ask?"

            "I don't know yet. But once I found the girl, I'll just know it." Syaoran replied, staring off in a distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Okay, that's it for the prologue. Notice how Syaoran and Sakura are similar in attitude??? Anyway, thanx for reading it. Pls. review.


	2. Semestral break

Arigatou for the reviews I received! I never expected that ^__^.  Gomen nasai for the late update. I really couldn't get my mind working on this fic. And honestly, I don't know how to start off w/ this chap so if you think this sucks, *sighs* gomen!

I forgot to mention before that Syaoran is studying in Hongkong and the rest of them are in Japan. Anyway, nobody seem to notice it.  I made some of them OOC and that Sakura and Syaoran had never met. And oh yeah, I don't own them so don't sue me! Standard guide applies. Reviews are very much appreciated! 

CHAPTER TWO SEMESTRAL BREAK 

_Tomoeda University…._

            The whole school seems to be filled with excitement as the first half of the school year comes to a close end (think semestral break or spring break).  Students are busy talking about their plans for the upcoming one-month long vacation (in our case, that's the duration =p).  However, another news seems to be also spreading around the campus, particularly among the male population, about the recent developments in Sakura's colorful love life.

            "So you're once again the talk of the town." Eriol commented dryly, as the gang gathered around the campus' park to talk and celebrate their last day in school.

            Sakura's usually smiling face turned into an annoyed one. 

            "You could say that." She answered back.

Tomoyo giggled slyly.  "Being popular sure can be tiring, ne?"

"In the first place, I never asked for it."

"Well, it all comes naturally for you." Naoko, the group's resident bookworm, said. "You're kind, friendly, talented and most importantly…very beautiful."

"Aaaaw, Naoko! You're a terrible flatterer!" Sakura flushed slightly.  Up to now, no matter how many times people told her she's great and pretty, she still gets shy about it.

Eriol chuckled. "You never change, Sakura.  You're still the same ten-year old we all know."

Sakura smiled at him, agreeing with Eriol's comments.

"Don't look now, Sakura but I think somebody wants to talk to you," Tomoyo observed.

At that, all of them glanced at the direction Tomoyo was looking at.  All of them saw James Anderson, a Japanese-American guy who is the captain of their school's basketball team and a towering 6'2" in height.

"Hi, guys." James greeted them, his handsome face smiling cheerfully.

They all smiled and gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement.

 "What's up?" Eriol asked.

"Ano…I have something to ask Sakura," He smiled sheepishly, giving them a knowing look.

"Oh sure, go ahead!" Rika answered. "Do you need us to give you some privacy to talk?"

 "No, you don't have to." James ran his fingers through his hair nervously.  "I don't mind."

 "So what do you want to ask?" Sakura asked kindly, her emerald eyes seems to be filled with such curiosity.

James cleared his throat. "Well, I've heard that you and Sam are…" his voice trailed off.

 "Oh…that." Sakura smiled. "Yes, the news that you've been hearing is true.  We've broken up already."

He let out an obvious sigh of relief upon hearing Sakura's reply. "So, will it be okay if I ask you out for…um, a date?  Let's say, tomorrow?"

Sakura's face showed surprise.  Obviously, she was never expecting that somebody would ask her out for a date so soon.  And not just anybody but it's James Anderson, one of her crushes, whom like her, had just broken up with her steady girlfriend about a month earlier than her.

"I don't know, James." She smiled apologetically.  "I have different plans for tomorrow.  Actually, I'll be heading off to Tokyo right away for the sem break.  Gomen nasai." 

James looks disappointed but he managed to make a small smile.  "That's okay, I understand.  Maybe I could ask you out again for the next semester."

Sakura chuckled.  "Sure.  Maybe next sem."

 "Well, I guess I'll be going now, guys." James let out a small wave. "Enjoy your vacation! See you next sem."  

Sakura waved goodbye, as she watch his retreating back.

"Hey, I thought he's your crush!" Rika wondered out loud.

 "Please, I know but see…I've just broken up with Sam.  I've loved the guy you know even though our relationship is just short lived.  I want to give him the respect he needs." Sakura heaved a sigh. "Although James is really kawaii!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I like him. Humble, nice and definitely handsome.  But I agree with you not accepting his offer.  However, why can't you come up with a better excuse than that?" She rolled her eyes. " Saying _'I'm going to Tokyo'_ sounds really lame!"

 "Hey, it's true! I'll be going to Tokyo tomorrow!"

 "Nani???" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You never mention anything about going someplace else for the sem break!"

 "It was just finalized last night. I was supposed to tell you today."

 "Why are you going there?" Eriol asked.

"My dad recommended me to a friend of him to work for a part-time job in a big corporation there." Sakura chatted excitedly. "I think I'll be assigned in the documentation or something, I'm not sure though, but I don't care.  I just want to take a break from all of here and I think Tokyo is such a good place to go to! Besides, the best part is that, I'm going to have extra income for the coming vacation!"

 "Sugoi," Naoko gushed. "You're lucky! While all of us are going to be stuck home doing nothing until we get bored."

 "That's really great, Sakura." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. " At least it will take your mind off about guys for a while."  
  


Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, it should be.  I think I need sometime for myself."

 "Am I correct in hearing that you want to take a break from guys?" Rika asked. "That's hard to believe coming from a girl like you.  I thought your motto is _'to enjoy life to the fullest'_ when it comes to dating guys." She joked.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking a month to relax." Sakura laughed. "But seriously though, I need some time to myself.  I haven't been doing that lately."

Eriol placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "We understand you, Sakura.  We wish you all the luck in Tokyo. Hope you find your much needed peace and happiness there."

 "Yeah. Enjoy it!" Tomoyo added. "Even though you'll be working."

 "Thanks, guys. I hope I'll enjoy it, too." Sakura answered hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whew! I'm soooo glad, school's finally over!" Syaoran remarked happily as soon as he got to his dorm.

            "So what are you going to do for the sem break?" Dennis Chua, his bestfriend and dorm mate, asked.

            Syaoran flopped down tiredly next to him. "I'm thinking of going somewhere else. I have to get away from Hongkong, you know."

            "Why?"

            "Well, I don't have anything to do here! I can't just go home and stare at the ceiling all day! I have to do something!"

            Dennis laughed amusingly. "I forgot. You're the type of guy who never sticks in one place without easily getting bored.  That also speaks for your lovelife!"

            "What do you mean by that?" Syaoran joked, throwing a pillow at Dennis which smacked him straight in his face. "Anyway, I also want to get away from all of them.  Ugh. Especially from those girls who constantly called me even up to ungodly hours of midnight just to flirt with me!"

            "Hey, you're the only guy I know who objects at that!" Dennis observed. "Girls are easily coming to you, even without any effort from you and you don't like it?"

            "I don't. And I don't go for girls like that." Syaoran sighed deeply. "I'm a very simple person deep inside and I guess, I also want my girl to be simple."

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dennis patted his back gently. "And I guess that's the quality that girls love about you, man! You're so down-to-earth despite how rich, popular, kind and handsome you are!"

            "Yeah, sure." Syaoran smirked.  "If I didn't know you enough and if you're not my bestfriend, I would say you need something from me. With the way you're praising me and everything."

            "Well, I could need some money…if you know what I mean…"

            Syaoran aimed another pillow at him. "Is that so?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Okay, nothing much happened here. I guess, this is the best I can only do. I just want to make a transition for the two of them to meet.  Ooops…I think I've given you guys some clue. Oh well. Pls. review now, then.


	3. Destinations

I dedicate this chapter to the birthday girl, to our beloved Sakura! ^___^   I 'forcefully' squeeze the creative juices out of my brain to produce a decent chapter.  Aaachk, so gomen if this looks like rushed.  I just want to finish this chappy in time for her birthday!  Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And Happy April Fool's too to everybody!

CHAPTER THREE 

**DESTINATIONS**

"What's this I've heard about you going to Japan, huh?"

Syaoran looked up from packing his clothes when he heard the voice.  He was already busy preparing for his flight to Japan which is due on a couple of hours.

"News sure do travel fast."  Syaoran couldn't help remarking sarcastically.

 "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're running away from here."  Meiling said, settling herself comfortably on the couch.

"Running away, eh?" He smirked. "Why would I do that?"

 "That, I do not know, my dear cousin."  Meiling rolled her eyes.  "MAYBE you're afraid that those girls you've dumped will come running back to hunt you down."

 "Very funny," He said coldly.

 "Or maybe, you've already ran out of girls here and you've decided to go to Japan to look for a new one." She joked.  "You know sort of like, to add a new variety to your boooooring lovelife."

 "Now, THIS is the reason why I want to take my vacation somewhere else. AWAY from here." 

Syaoran dumped his clothes in his bags with a hint of irritation.

 "At least I won't get to hear your voice constantly bugging me about my lovelife!"

Meiling snickered haughtily, as she watched her cousin getting all bent out of shape because of her.  Sometimes, she just loves to tease him and watched Syaoran get all worked up.

"You can't possibly mean that.  I'm your favorite cousin!"

 "You are the ONLY cousin that I know of! As if I have a choice."  Syaoran chuckled slightly.  "I just don't understand why you're always so concerned about my lovelife!"

 "Not really."  Meiling narrowed her eyes at him.  " It just so happens that I'm the cousin of the most popular and handsome guy in our campus and that a lot of girls are actually BEGGING me to set them up with you!"

 "Yeah, Right."

 "Fine. Don't believe me.  You never did anyway."  She teased.

Syaoran stopped packing for a while to take a look at his cousin.  "Stop the drama, Meiling.  It doesn't fit you."

He turned back his attention to his clothes, as he surveyed what he still has to bring in the suitcase.

 "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some packing to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we're already approaching our destination, Tokyo, Japan, in a matter of few minutes."_  The captain's voice echoed in the plane's PA system.

Upon hearing this, Sakura felt a sudden rush of anticipation and excitement.  She was really glad that she was able to go on this trip and part-time job at the same time.  This is just her first time to go to Tokyo and she's been hearing lots of good things about the place.

Sakura closed her eyes, remembering Tomoyo and Eriol's last words as they accompany her to the airport.

**=FLASHBACK=      **

 "You know what Sakura, I have this feeling that this vacation could change your life." Tomoyo had said.

Eriol had just laughed and pinched his girlfriend's cheeks lightly at that.  " You're always so hopeful, dear.  But you know, I agree with you.  I can even sense it."

Sakura just laughed.  "Come on, you two.  I'm just going there for a vacation and that's it.  Well, I'll be also working but that's just beside the point."

 "Yes, of course."  Tomoyo's eyes sparkled dreamily.  "But you better tell me as soon as you returned here if you've found the man of your dreams in Tokyo, okay?"

 "The chances of that are about one in a million." She shook her head gently.  Tomoyo' s always been the romantic and hopeful bestfriend that she knew.  Her friend even believes in destiny and soulmates and those kinds of stuffs.  "Even if that did happen, which is highly unlikely, of course, I will tell you about it!  You don't even have to ask!"

Eriol smiled knowingly at her.  "Well you've got a lot to tell us when you come back.  That, I'm sure of."

**=END OF FLASHBACK=**

            Sakura couldn't help smiling at herself, upon remembering Eriol's last words.  He was always like that; always talking philosophically and predicting about something.

            = _Sometimes, I couldn't help thinking that those two always seems to be up with something._ =  She sighed. = _Particularly about my lovelife, which they always find interesting_. =

            "_You may now unfasten your seatbelt.  We've already landed in Tokyo, Japan.  Thank you for riding with us.  Have a nice day."_ (Um, yeah…it's what they say or something to that effect. Lol!)

            Sakura hurriedly gathered her belongings as she prepares to get off the plane.  She waited patiently as the other passengers also hurried to get out.   As soon as she was off the plane, she went to the usual luggage area to claim her luggage.

            "Hmmmpff." She grunted softly, as she lifted her slightly heavy luggage.

            Sakura looked around, as she figured out where she was supposed to go to.  Her brother, Touya is meeting her outside.  Touya's been living in Tokyo for months now and he already has a job there as a field engineer.  He will be the one who will help and show her around the place.  They haven't seen each other for quite sometime now and Sakura couldn't help but to feel excited at the thought of seeing her brother again.  Even though he's been a pest to her ever since, she must admit that she missed him a lot inspite of that.

            Sakura was busy looking around the place as she continued to walk that she didn't notice the guy, who was also busy about something else, walking infront of her.

            "Ouch!" They both shouted at the same time, as they collided HARD on each other.

            "I'm so—" Sakura started to apologize but he was cut off by the guy.

            "Look, miss, next time you have to watch where you are going!" He narrowed his eyes in irritation at her.

            "Excuse me?" She was surprised.  How come it is her fault, now?

            "You heard me right."

            "Is that so?" She couldn't help snapping back.  Normally, she is a cool-headed type of person but she couldn't help loosing her cool this time.  She had never met a guy a jerk as he is before!  "The last thing I remember is that YOU are the one who doesn't look where you're supposed to go to!"

            The guy's amber eyes rolled.  "I don't have time for this."

            "Me either!" Sakura's eyes narrowed at him. "But then a guy as rude as you interrupted me…hmp! Jerk!"  She couldn't help but to utter the last word with such emphasis.

            "Excuse me, the _'jerk'_ has a name, you know?"

            "I don't care.  I don't remember asking for it."  She quickly grabbed her belongings which scattered on the floor.  "Jerk."  And with that, she spun her heels around as she leaves the snobbish guy who bumped into her.

            "Sakura Kinomoto!" She heard her name being called out by the same guy.  Her forehead wrinkled in thought and surprise as she wondered briefly how in the world did he know her name.

            "What now?"

            The guy waved her wallet, smirking to himself.  "I think you dropped this."

            "Thank you." She said through gritted teeth, as soon as she went back to get her wallet.  She really can't stand the smug look on this guy's face.  

            "By the way, the name's Syaoran."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

            "Thanks, SYAORAN." she said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N:  I've got nothing left to say so…PLS. REVIEW!  I need some inspirations. ^__~  Arigatou.


	4. Memories and Acquaintances

I dedicate this chapter to all the readers especially to these special people who read and reviewed my other stories as well:  **Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo, Sapphire Midnight, Sakura Lover, Rachie-chan, Sakura and Zenin**.  And to those I've missed, you guys know who you are.  Your reviews serve to fuel me up for yet another hardwork to be poured and labored for all of you.  Again, Arigatou ^_^.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**MEMORIES AND ACQUAINTANCES**

"Oniichan!" An excited shriek escaped from Sakura's lips as soon as she saw her tall brother waiting in the arrival area, along with dozens of other expectant people.

"Hey," Touya said casually sounding so nonchalant but nevertheless, his eyes showed happiness upon seeing her. "Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Arigatou." Sakura replied.  True to his brotherly fashion, Touya immediately ruffled Sakura's hair in an affectionate way before carrying her suitcase.  As they walk towards the parking lot where he parked his car, Sakura keeps glancing amusingly at her brother while her eyes traveled up and down his whole body.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" He asked consciously before opening the door for her.

"Nothing." She grinned. "You just looked more handsome, I guess."

Touya frowned at her compliment. "What happened to you, flattering me all of a sudden?

Sakura sat comfortably in the front seat as soon as her brother settled her bags at the back.

"Really, you look different.  Somehow you look more dignified." She joked, and Touya immediately gave her a side glance as a reply.  "Living in Tokyo actually did something good to you."  

"If you're working as hard as I am, you'll learn how to dress and look properly." Touya chuckled.  "But hey, I'm still the same old Oniichan that you knew! And I guess, you're still pretty much the same kaijuu I left almost a year ago!"

Instinctively, she answered back her brother with a wailing, "I am not a kaijuu!!!" before giving him her venomous glare.  Upon such actions, the two siblings ended up laughing as their bickering reminded them of those moments they've had growing up together.

"You know, even though you call me kaijuu and I absolutely hate it, surprisingly, I kind of miss hearing that expression from you." Sakura said softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she reminisces those days she had with her brother.

"And I miss saying that expression, too." Touya smirked. "I actually called my boss _'kaijuu'_ silently to myself, but it certainly doesn't fit him.  He's off with something worse than that.  _'Kaijuu'_ suits you much better."

At that, Sakura couldn't help laughing. "Is your boss that bad?"

 "No." He answered. "But every employee thinks of their boss that way."

Sakura's mind suddenly drifted off as she imagined what her boss would be like.  Even though she'll only be working part-time, she's really determined to give it her best shot since, it will help add up to her experience before she could finally venture out to the real world when she graduated

 "Speaking of bosses, do you know anything about that company I'll be working to?"  Sakura asked.

 "Not much.  All I know is that they're a big successful company specializing in the fields of computers and those stuffs." Touya informed her, his eyes never leaving the road infront as he drives. "You don't have to worry that much, you're only be working for a month as a trainee.  And you're only assigned in the documentation section which means all you have to do is type or double check certain documents given to you.  To say the least, your job is fairly easy but at the same time quite important too."

 "Well, I'm really excited already." Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "But you still have to help me familiarize with the place first.  Or else, I will get lost around here."

 "Of course.  Anyway, it's only Friday today and we have the whole weekend to ourselves.  I could take you to all the important landmarks here and those places that you need to know."

"Don't forget to take me to the mall! I have to go shopping!"

Touya snorted. "Women and shopping.  How typical of my little sister.  Don't worry, I'll take you to the mall too."

 "Arigatou!" She answered appreciatively.

"Anyway, with all of these talking, I actually forgot to ask you how the flight went."

 "The flight's very much okay but," Sakura's beautiful face scowled remembering a certain incident. "my arrival was not."

 "What do you mean?"

 "It was actually not a big deal." She shrugged. "It just so happens to be that I bumped into a certain jerk and that he decided to blame all the incident to me."

 "So what did you do?"

"Of course, I answered him back!" She answered haughtily. "You know me, I don't usually let my temper get the best of me but at that time I couldn't help myself!"

Touya laughed amusingly, finding the whole situation funny.  He certainly can't imagine her friendly and nice sister blowing her head off about some guy she just bumped into the airport.

 "You know Sakura, sometimes those flights can stressed out a person." He informed. "So you really can't blame the guy if he's that bad-tempered. But, it's still not enough of an excuse for him to get all angry at such little incident and embarrass you."

"Hai. You could say that." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Although, it is also partly my fault that we ended up bumping into each other.  I was busy looking around the airport the same way as he is busy with something else!"

"Some kaijuu you are."  He joked.

A few minutes later, Sakura noticed the change in her surroundings as Touya steered the car to the right, entering a street lined up with condo buildings and apartment.

"We're almost near." Touya announced as Sakura eagerly look outside the window.

And how right her brother was.  It actually didn't take them long before Touya pulled the car beside a building and they went out to see his place.  In a matter of few minutes, the two were already up in his well-furnished condo while Sakura is busy marveling around Touya's place.

"Sugoi!" Sakura gushed. "You have such a cool place here, Oniichan.  I never thought you'll be this big here in Tokyo!"

 "What do you think of your brother? Don't you have faith in me that I will succeed?" Touya asked, mocking a look of bewilderment. 

"Iie! Of course, I know you'll succeed!  I guess I'm just kind of really astounded and awed at your place." She smiled. "And I bet that the price you pay for the rent of this condo must be pretty high."

 "Not really. The company pays for all of these." He said proudly.

"Honto ni? That's cool! You must be really such a great engineer!"

"I guess so." Touya shrugged but obviously, his cheeks are slightly flushing from happiness because of Sakura's praise about his job.  Touya don't usually talk much about his job but actually, he's really one important guy in their company and one of those who were considered as an asset to them.  It is not surprising for him however, to manage to become successful in hic career because Touya is an intelligent and very determined guy.

"Arigatou.  Now why don't you unpack you clothes already?" He suggested. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Where will you sleep?"

 "I have two rooms.  One for me and the other is for the visitors which is a bit small." He answered. "I'll let you take my room and I'll sleep in the visitors' room."

"You don't have to be so nice." Sakura joked.

"Ha! Who says I'm being nice?" Touya smirked. "In return, I'll assign you to be the one who's going to cook our meals!"

"Oniichan!" Sakura's lips pursed in disagreement. "Okay, why don't we take turns in doing that?"

 "Why would we do that?"

"Because it's only fair.  You know, sort of like our tasks back in Tomoeda?"

Touya sighed finally accepting his sister's offer partly because he's already tired to argue and partly because he really can't say 'no' to her.  Especially when he actually misses Sakura although he doesn't want to admit it.

"Oh, okay." He reluctantly said. "But hurry up kaijuu so we could get moving now.  You need some rest because we're going to lots of places tomorrow before you work."

~~~~~~~~~~

            As Sakura entered the elegant building and very modernized office, she immediately felt again a sudden rush of anticipation welling up inside her body.  And she also couldn't help but feel a little nervous about working as a trainee in this company.  Sakura is very grateful that her father was able to get her a job in this big company because she knew how successful companies such as these don't usually accept trainees easily.  It's just a good thing that her father has lots of friends and connections.

            In fact, her previous weekend with her brother was spent on getting around the place and familiarizing herself with it.  And that includes, of course the building where she will work for a month.  Last Saturday, she even had the opportunity to meet the guy whom her father knows.  It was only by chance that they've met him because, as they walked around this building while Sakura memorize its name and location, a very professional looking guy stepped out of its huge doors.  Touya immediately recognized the guy as Mr. Cheung, whom Sakura eventually found out as the head of the company's Accounting Department.  Upon a brief invitation to the coffee house which the two siblings reluctantly accepted, Sakura learned that her boss was on vacation for a month and that fortunately for her, Mr. Cheung got to be assigned as the officer-in-charge in the department she'll be working at.  At least, that got her out of her worries having a kaijuu, as what Touya said, for a boss.

            Sakura smoothed out casually her skirt as she went infront of the receiving desk to inform them that she'll be starting her work already.

            "Good morning." She smiled. "Kinomoto, Sakura."

            "Good morning, ma'm. Please wait for a minute." After typing some words and glancing at the sleek-looking computer, the attendant looked up and smiled at her. "You'll be reporting in the Documentation Department, which is located on the third floor.  Mr. Cheung said to expect you there."

            "Thank you very much." She replied gratefully as she walked near the elevators that will take her up.  As soon as she reached the place that she is supposed to go to, Sakura took a deep breath first before opening the door.  

            "Ms. Kinomoto!" A man in his early fifties immediately greeted Sakura upon seeing her when she entered the large, busy office. 

            "Mr. Cheung, good morning." She greeted politely.

            "Ah, yes, good morning to you too." He smiled as he walks infront of her, motioning for her to follow him.  "Let's go first to my office so I could give you additional briefing on your work."

            As soon as she reached Mr. Cheung's professional and well-furnished office, her assigned boss immediately talk about some important details regarding her work.  Touya was right that all she has to do is type and double-check some certain documents.

            "Don't worry, the documents that we usually give to trainees are not that much of an importance." He smiled. "Unless of course, we have certain rush works wherein additional manpower is needed then, we could give very important documents for trainees to hold.  But otherwise, you'll just be checking about certain letters, minor accounts and some stuffs.  Anyway, if you have any questions, just feel free to ask me, okay?"

            "Hai, Sir." Sakura replied.

            "And I also found out yesterday that the company also employed another trainee in the documentation of papers." He informed. "He's already working on his cubicle, but I've already sent off my secretary to call him and let him come up here so that you could meet him."

            Sakura's cheeks blushed a little, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

"He's already working, sir? Am I late already?" She asked nervously.

Mr. Cheung chuckled softly. "No, Ms. Kinomoto. You've arrived just in time.  It's just that this partner of yours arrived here very early."

"Partner?" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.  You'll be working together to ease your load."

The office door opened and a guy about the same age as her stepped inside.

 "Here he is." Mr. Cheung smiled broadly as the two of them stood up. "Mr. Li allow me to introduce your partner for this job, Ms. Kinomoto.  Ms. Kinomoto, this is Mr. Li."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

Syaoran's face smirked in recognition.

And as soon as their eyes met up and look into each other, both immediately blurted out the same word instinctively.

**_ "You?!?" _**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Reviews are very much needed for inspirations. Arigatou!


	5. Lasting Impressions

            I'm back again with another chapter for all of you.  This is a bit short but I'm at loss for words right now…my mind's not fully utilizing its potential and I couldn't think of anything to further lengthen the story.  Hmmm, yeah…if you might notice, I changed the format of the story so I could get the italics and the bold thing working.  However, I still do get some errors like, I couldn't center justify it or that I couldn't get the bold thing properly working, I don't know why that's why it might looked untidy for some of you.  I'm hoping that this time, there will be no errors with regards to formatting. ^__^

Anyway, I've decided to do a list of those people I want to thank for. However I could only include those who reviewed in Chapter four since, if I'm going to include all people who reviewed from the start, this list would be a bit long.  And I know that you want to get in with the story as soon as possible, right?

**Kotsch's thank-you list:**

**Iyeza** – You're the first to review chapter four! Thank you very much for liking the story! Don't worry, I'll continue e-mailing you for   any updates on this fic. How about that? 

Silver-Cherry – Thank you for reviewing! Is this really a great story? Hmmm…I'm glad you thought so! 

**Lala** – Yes, they meet again! You may stop waiting now because I've already uploaded this chapter. ^__^

**Summer Rain **– Arigatou for regularly reviewing this fic! So you never thought that S+S will meet this way, huh? 

**Lilyflower** – I agree with you on that one: it's definitely kawaii!!! And thanx for reviewing!

**Sakurabunnie** – I'm so glad to make you laugh. I also think it's funny how they've met. ^__^

**Fanny chan** – Aaaaaawww….thank you for saying you luv my story! And yes, I'm overwhelmed too by the number of reviews I got!

**SAKURA LOVER** – Thank you very much for constantly reviewing my fics! And I'm glad you liked the ending of the previous chap!

**Pinkgurl_ails** – You think this is a cool story? Thank you! *_*

**iii_sis **– thank you for saying that it was a good chapter! Of course, I'm going to write more!

**Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo** – whoa! A bit hyper there aren't we? Lol! But Arigatou for always reviewing my fic. Ur so sweet! And don't worry, even if you don't threaten me, I will upload a chappy….hmmm…time might varies how fast though. ^_^

**Fabi-chan** – thanks for ur nice review! Yup, S+S are partners now…wonder what will happen?

**Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan ­**– thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to always upload soon!

**Bishounen lovah** – I love Touya too, you know! *winks* He's definitely hot! And competitions between S+S?!? Hmmm…you will find that out…soon.

**Lonely Tenshi** – Yes, I'm going to add more chap! Don't worry! ^_^

**Tomoyo-chan** – Arigatou for ur review. I'm so glad you liked dis fic!

**Sapphire Midnight** – Thank you for always reviewing the fic! Me so happy you liked it! And you may stop begging now…this is the new chap for you to read. =)

**Time Warp** – Don't worry about your late review….at least, that's still a review! And thank u for making sure to review this fic!

**Litun **- *blushes* You love the way I write? That's so sweet of you to say that! And thank you for reviewing! 

**Azn Gurl 4 3ever –** that's definitely fate! And yep, I'll e-mail you again for any upcoming chapters that I'll upload!

**e t e r n a – **Arigatou gozaimas for reviewing! 

**~*angel*~ - ** Me so happy you luved the fic! 

**Sakurablaze13 –** I think that this also getting good by the minute. ^__^ And here's another chap to satisfy you…I hope!

**Sahmandah **– thank you for always reviewing! Glad you liked dis!

_Finally….you could now read the story! I really have lots of people to thank for ^__^_

CHAPTER FIVE 

**LASTING IMPRESSIONS**

Syaoran couldn't help raising an eyebrow upon realizing that the woman infront of him, who also happens to be the same person that he bumped into at the airport, is going to be his partner.

            Sakura, on the other hand, is basically thinking the same thing.  She just couldn't comprehend why, of all people, she get to be paired up with the jerk that she met a few days ago.  She felt as if the high heavens above is punishing her for something bad that she did, to which she absolutely has no idea of, for her to meet again this snotty guy.  And definitely, meeting again this Li Syaoran didn't change her first impression of him, not even a bit.

            "So, you know each other?" Mr. Cheung asked them, a look of surprised on his friendly yet strict face.

            At that question, both of them immediately took a casual glance at each other, thinking what they are supposed to say.

            Syaoran was the first to speak up.

            "Sort of." He cleared his throat. "I just recognized Ms. Kinomoto by her face."

            Sakura faked a smile, hoping that their boss wouldn't notice anything odd between the two of them.

            "Mr. Li is right, sir.  I think we've already met before in a certain place or gathering. We just couldn't remember how and where we saw each other right now but for sure, we've recognized each other."

            Obviously, Mr. Cheung didn't suspect anything weird going on.  He is so oblivious to the fact that both the company's new trainees are just about ready to practically walk out of his office right now upon learning that they're going to be partners in their job.

            "That's good." Mr. Cheung's smile broadened. "Partners should always have a good relationship with each other.  At least, knowing or having a little background of each other is a good start."

            Syaoran almost choke at his boss' last sentence. 

 = _Good relationship?!? = _He silently thought.  _= If he only knew! =_

"Now that everything's settled and that you've already met each other, I think we should go now to your office area so that you could start already with your job assignments." Mr. Cheung said as he stood briskly. "I'll accompany you now to your working area. Of course, Mr. Li already know it but Ms. Kinomoto still haven't that's why I should take you there."

Sakura and Syaoran made a move to follow their boss as he walked out of his office.  As they walk slowly to their cubicle, Mr. Cheung pointed out some important places around the working area, making sure that Sakura will remember it.  

"In case you forgot these places, your partner could help you around. I think he already knew the place." Mr. Cheung even said to which Sakura silently objected.  Asking instructions from Li Syaoran is definitely the last thing on her mind right now.

As they continue to walk along the cubicle-lined office, both Sakura and Syaoran kept a good distance away from each other.  The two of them tried their best not to glance at each other, engrossing themselves with their boss' instructions and looking around the employee filled office, all of whom are busy with their own work.

"Here is your assigned cubicle." Mr. Cheung announced when they stop infront of a cubicle, a bit larger and spacious than most cubicle inside the office, as far as Sakura have seen.

"Uh, sir…don't you think this is somewhat big for me?" Sakura couldn't help asking, wondering why she got a bigger cubicle than the other regular employees considering the fact that she's only be working here as a trainee.

"I thought this is _my _cubicle." Syaoran frowned, thinking differently than Sakura.

"Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto, I'm afraid you understood me wrong." Mr. Cheung shook his head gently. "This is not your own cubicle Mr. Li and this is spacious enough for _two_ persons, Ms. Kinomoto.  I've decided that since, you're going to be partners, you should only have one working area.  And those who are partners in the job always have one cubicle to work in so that they could discuss with each other rather than getting up from their own cubicles just to ask something from each other. "

"So you mean to say, sir…we only have one cubicle for the two of us?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

Their boss nodded. "Yes, of course."

"What?!?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~

            A few hours later, after Mr. Cheung left them on their own, both Sakura and Syaoran are still not on speaking terms with each other.  The two of them just kept in uncomfortable silence, blaming their unfortunate luck and thinking god knows what of each other, while they do their assigned jobs.

            "There." Sakura said in a neutral tone, handling the accounting papers to Syaoran without even glancing at him. "Please double check it now, for me. I'm finished typing the figures and computing them again but just to make sure, double check it again."

            Syaoran took the paper from her, also not looking at her eyes.  When Sakura spoke, he was almost surprise that she managed to talk to him.  All he could hear in the past few hours are her sighing and the sound that the keyboard made when she type.

            "Are you sure you double checked this one before?" Syaoran asked half an hour later. "Seems like you got a lot of computations wrong."

            At that, Sakura couldn't help looking at Syaoran now, her emerald eyes blazing with obvious annoyance in irritation. 

            " Yes, I double checked it already.  Excuse me for having a lot of errors, as what you've said. Because I computed it and typed it too, my eyes might have been mixed up with all of the figures I'm looking at.  I'm afraid, Math's not exactly my best subject." She admitted as she takes back the papers from him, looking at those computations which Syaoran said she got wrong.

            "A lot?" Sakura snorted as she gave the document a thorough glance. "I only got four wrong computations out of fifty plus computations and that's a lot? Give me credit here, please." She remarked sarcastically.

            "That is just basic addition, subtraction, multiplication and division.  Even first-graders can do that and they got their answers correct." Syaoran answered haughtily. "Even if you did compute a lot of numbers, you still shouldn't get them wrong.  Especially if it's just _basic_ operations."

            "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. I'm-so-good-at-Math-I-cannot-be-wrong!" She hissed softly. "I am just your average person and I do make mistakes too.  I'm really sorry if I can't be perfect like you."

            Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I'm not saying anything like that."

            "Yeah, of course, you didn't." She said mockingly. 

 Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  She knew she just couldn't stand being around with him for so long, much more being with him eight hours a day (in our country, that's the basic number of hours an employee should work for about 5 days in a week) for one month!  The least they could do is deal with the situation, no matter how hard it is so that they could get their work done _fast._  If they're always bickering, they won't be able to do anything fruitful in their job.

"Look, I know you don't like me and that I don't like you, too. But, can't we put that aside, at least while we're working and try to do our own jobs as efficiently as possible?" Sakura suggested. "Especially after we've been assigned as partners."

Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess you do have a point.  We should at least try to be professionals on this job even if we are only trainees."

Sakura nodded appreciatively. "I'm glad you understand me."

Syaoran scowled. "But that doesn't mean we're friends.  Don't get the wrong ideas, now."

"As if I want to be your friend!" Sakura glared. "Don't get your hopes too high, please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_kotsch_**

****

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Arigatou everyone! 


	6. Getting along well?

It's a miracle! I've uploaded a new chappy of this fic! ::Laughs crazily:: I don't believe it myself ^___^.  After how many months?!? Anyway, I'm really stuck on this fic for quite some time now…gomen nasai to everyone who waited for this fic.  I really don't think this chapter is good but I think it's a good way to jumpstart my mind on this fic so I could continue it already.  Putting this off any longer will not help, eh? But I still wished you'll like this chapter although I myself is knid of not sure about this one…@_@.  ::shrugs::Well, it's been a long time so you really can't blame me…^__^;;; I'm babbling so I better quit it now. Go. Read.  Kill me later.

**GETTING ALONG…WELL?**

"You've got a huge appetite for a girl, you know?"

            "Thank you for saying that so bluntly." Sakura said sarcastically.  She doesn't know why she even bothered to have lunch with him at the same table anyway.  Syaoran's comments definitely helped a lot in _losing _her appetite. 

            It is already lunch break and since Sakura and Syaoran are new to the company, they decided to take their lunch together.  Sakura doesn't want to eat all by herself, looking so lonely in the cafeteria while Syaoran doesn't care about it that much.  For him, he could eat all by his self if he wants to.  But since it's not every day that Sakura got to swallow her pride and ask a favor from him, he decided to agree with her.  It's really not a big deal for him, anyway.

            "Do you always eat like that?" He continued to ask, much to Sakura's dismay.

            "Well, I _am _hungry because I wasn't able to eat my breakfast this morning!" She snarled. "Got a problem with that?"

            Syaoran looked at her amusingly as she continues to eat her sandwich, then the cake, then the pudding and lastly, her mango juice. (Lol! That IS a lot of food! ^_^;;;)  

            "It's a good thing you didn't get fat with all that food you eat."

            "I don't eat like this always." Sakura rolled her eyes. "How many times will I have to tell you that I didn't eat my breakfast?"

            "Well, forgive me for bugging you about it…it's just that you're the first girl I met who eats just like a horse!" Syaoran laughed, as he saw the crumpled face of Sakura looking back at him.  "Girls I go out with barely touch their food when we're eating that it became certain waste of money for me.  Imagine, paying for an expensive salad that they almost didn't even eat?"

            "It's no wonder if they lose their appetite around you, especially with the way you talk and everything."

            "Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like it applies to your situation, though."

            "It's because I don't let a jerk like you ruin my day." She replied haughtily. "I should know better now not to eat with you when I take my lunch."

            "You're so thankful. Not to mention, sweet." He said coldly.

            She shrugged nonchalantly. "My best traits, I guess."

            "Hmmm…hello, guys. Mind if we join you?"  A friendly looking girl, whom Sakura thought who looks just about her age, interrupted their '_fruitful'_ conversation.  She noticed two more girls standing behind her, smiling back at them.

            "Sure. No problem."  Sakura smiled. "Please have a seat."

            "Oh by the way, I'm Asanuma Ema and these are my friends, Kamisaka Tara and Onoda Mae. "

            As if on cue, Tara and Mae greeted them a warmth 'Konnichiwa!' upon hearing their names.  Sakura vaguely noticed how the two girls seem to look so sophisticated compared to Ema who looks so plain looking and simple.

            "Nice to meet you guys.  By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

            "And may I ask the name of this cutie over here?" Tara, the red haired girl who has one of the slimmest bodies Sakura has ever seen, asked frankly.

            Syaoran grunted inwardly.  Obviously, this girl is a total flirt.  And he never likes girls of those types. He must admit she looks really gorgeous and sexy but she is not the type of girl he could get serious with.

            "Li…Syaoran."  He replied, looking uninterested.

            Tara and Mae giggled upon hearing his reply, as if Syaoran's voice sounded like some beautiful music to their ears.  Sakura suddenly felt embarrassed at the way the two girls act around him and how he managed to be so rude to them too.  

            "That is a nice name." Mae answered.  "You are not Japanese, eh?"

            = _Duh. Obviously._ = Syaoran answered silently.

            "I'm Chinese."

            "I've got some Chinese friends, you know." Mae smiled brightly at him. "It's funny 'cause I swear I've already heard your name before…"

            "Uh, I think I've got to get going now guys," Syaoran stood abruptly, as if he remembered something important to do. "I still have to call... someone."  He lied.

            "You still got ten more minutes to do that." Sakura reminded him.

            "I know. That's why I've got to get going." He paused. "Nice to meet you Asanuma-san, Kamisaka-san and Onoda-san."

            "You may call me Tara."

            "….and Mae."

            "Guys!" Ema hissed softly.

            Tara rolled her eyes. "What?"

            Syaoran just shrugged nonchalantly. 

"See you later, Sakura."  He finally said before leaving them alone. 

 Sakura raised an eyebrow after hearing her name being spoken out loud by that jerk.  Since when do they call each other by their first names?  But an image suddenly appeared in her mind in which she suddenly remembered how Syaoran introduced his self back on the airport where they first met, wherein he told her his first name.  However, she couldn't consider that situation because after that, she didn't bother calling his name anymore.

"You two look like good friends."  Ema commented as she watched Syaoran's retreating back.

            She stifled a laugh upon hearing her sentence.  "Uh…not really."

            "But he just called you Sakura…don't tell me, you've got something goin' on between the two of you, huh?" Tara asked curiously, a naughty smile creeping up her face.

            Ema nudged Tara gently.

            "Hey!" Tara shrieked.

            "Gomen nasai Kinomoto-san.  Tara could be very nosy sometimes. " 

            "It's okay, Asanuma-san.  I was not offended." Sakura smiled, looking amused at the three girls who looks and acts so differently from each other.

            "Just drop the formalities and call us by our first names, will you? Anyway, you don't mind if we call you Sakura don't you?" Mae smiled. "I bet my life you're about the same age as we all are here.  How old are you anyway?"

            "I'm nineteen years old."

            "How about Li?" Tara butted in.

            "He's about the same age as I am." She replied, recalling some of Mr. Cheung's remarks.

            "I told you guys, they're the same age just like us.  Are you guys also trainees?"  Mae asked, placing her elbows up on the table.

            "Hai.  Li-kun and I are partners."

            "Sugoooi!  I mean you're so lucky to be with him! I totally think he's hot!" Tara squealed excitedly.

            = _If you only knew…_ = Sakura thought.

            "How come you call him by his last name while he calls you by your first name.  I thought all along that you call each other on first name basis, being partners and all." Ema wondered out loud.

            "Well, I think he's just used by calling me like that."  Sakura sweatdropped. 

            "Think you could build me up to Li-kun?" Mae asked dreamily.

            Tara frowned. "And you guys said I am blunt."

            "Well, hel-lo! I was just kidding!" 

            "But you sincerely wished Sakura would do so." Tara rolled her eyes. "I knew you since forth-grade my dear friend."

            Sakura laughed.  "Well if you really like him that much, if he's in a good mood, maybe I could try bringing it up."

            "Honto ni?" Mae's eyes grew large. "You're so sweet Sakura!"

            "Oh my.  I think these two have become so hyperactive today, Sakura." Ema cried out apologetically. "They are always like this! Gomen nasai about their behavior!"

            "No. Don't worry about it, really."

            "What are you talking about, Ema? If I know, you've got the hots for Li-kun too!" Tara rolled her eyes.

            "Tara!"  Ema's cheeks flushed.

            Sakura giggled once more at them.  Seeing them teasing each other kind of reminds her of her own bestfriend, Tomoyo.  

            = _I missed my friends. =_ She sighed. _= I wonder how they are doing?_ =

~~~~~~~~~

            "Five more minutes and we're out of here." Syaoran said out loud, looking at the clock on their desk. 

            Sakura is busy putting away all the papers when she heard him talked.  She was caught in surprise upon hearing him say that it's almost time to go home.  Time flew so fast that she barely noticed it.  

            "Time sure do flies when you're doing something."

            "Uh-huh." He nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing we were assigned separate tasks for today or else we wouldn't be able to get our work done."

            "You couldn't have said it better." She relied sarcastically.

            Syaoran whirled his chair around to look at her. 

            "You've got some temper.  What's eating you?"

            "Maybe it's because I am so unlucky to be stuck here with you for a month."

            "Don't act as if you've got the biggest problem here on earth, Miss." He smirked. "We have the same fate, remember. I also don't want to be stuck with some girl who acts as if she always have a PMS." 

            Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance. "What did you just say?"

            "You heard me."

            "And I wonder what Tara and Mae saw in you." She glared disdainfully at him. "You're the most conceited guy I've ever known!"

            "What makes you say that?" Syaoran laughed.

            "Just look at the way you act! You're so full of yourself and so…ungentleman!" Sakura replied haughtily.  "I won't be surprised if girls couldn't stay long enough to be patient with you."

            "You completely got it the other way around."

            Upon hearing him, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. "And you asked me why I thought you were conceited."

            "At least I have some romance in my life…unlike you who looks as if you've never experienced going out on a date!" He chuckled. 

            "Excuuuuseee me?!?  If you only knew how many guys far more handsome than you asked me out for a date in my entire life?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.  She knew she's exaggerating but she couldn't help it.  This guy is acting like a total jerk to her and she's getting all fed up.

            "That's got to be one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard in my entire life."

            "And you're the biggest liar I've ever known! Really, a lot of girls go out with you, huh? Sheeessssssh……."

            "Isn't Tara and Mae just one of the proofs of my appeal?"  Syaoran pointed out.  He knew he's acting like a total jerk but he couldn't stop his self.  Maybe it's ego or something else, but no girl, no girl has ever told him that he's a jerk.

            "They are just one of the few girls who were blinded by you're so-called appeal."  Sakura answered haughtily. "Even if you are the last guy here on earth, I won't go out with you."

            "You know, if you'll only learn how to actually smile while talking to me, you could be prettier."

            She smiled sarcastically. "Happy?"

            Syaoran stood up as soon as he noticed that it's already past ten minutes since the end of the work day.  "That's better.  If you keep that up maybe some guy will finally get to notice you."

            "Jerk." She muttered while Syaoran chuckles softly.

            "Oh by the way, Mr. Cheung forgot to tell you but two weeks from now, there's going to a company's outing." Syaoran reminded her. "The company sponsors recreational activities like this. I think it's to improve the cooperation and unity among its workers."

            "Thanks for reminding me, anyway." Sakura replied neutrally.

            As soon as he finished arranging his desk and making sure that he left nothing in his workplace, Syaoran decided to go home already because he's been itching to take some rest.  The day has certainly been a long day for him, with all the surprises and commotion between the two of them going on.  When he decided to go to Japan, he's looking for some time off to his self, away from all the girls back in Hongkong. But he never expected that he would end up with such a stubborn girl, who even became his partner, to be with for almost a month.  With Sakura around, the peace and quiet he's looking for seems to be far away.

            "Ja." He said carelessly, leaving an annoyed Sakura behind.

            After about five minutes since Syaoran left, Sakura decided to go home too as well.  She feels as if her head aches already.  She never knew how hard work could be especially if you're stuck with some gaki criticizing your moves every now and then.

            As Sakura approached the lobby of their office, she was surprised to see a familiar, tall silver-haired guy, waiting for her at the lobby.  She even squinted her eyes to see if she's not imagining things but after a few seconds, she realized that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

            "Konnichiwa, Sakura-san."

            "Yukito-san!" Sakura smiled widely and eagerly hugged him. After not seeing him for almost a year now, she couldn't believe that he ended up visiting him here!  

            Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking back at the office because he found out that he forgot his car keys.  He was just about to push the huge glass doors of the lobby when a scene caught his eyes.

            It was Sakura.  

Hugging a man.

            =_ So she got a boyfriend, eh?_ _Well, I must admit she's pretty…_=Syaoran shook his head. _= But a …boyfriend?_ =

            His eyes unwillingly crumpled into a glare. 

"Bah! Why should I care?" He muttered softly under his breath.  "It's certainly none of my business."

~~~~~~

**_kotsch_******

A/N: I think they just like each other. ::smiles thoughtfully:: I just have this idea in my head right now but I wouldn't tell it cause it'll ruin the whole story! ^__^  I know, nothing much still happened here but I'm quite having fun seeing them argue with each other. They look so kawaii, don't you guys agree? Well, more actions coming up in the next chappys! I'll try my best to upload them asap. That's about it for now, I guess. Please, review okay?!? Arigatou gozaimas!


	7. Dating

Hello, everyone! Another new chappy for all of you! I hoped you like this one. Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^___^

CHAPTER SEVEN

**DATING**

            "Sugoi! I mean, I can't believe Yukito-san is actually here!" Sakura practically gushed right in front of her brother's face.

            She could still remember how devastated she was when her childhood crush left Tomoeda almost a year ago to work in Canada.  Yukito was like a second brother to her; he's always right by her side to support her in everything she does just like her true brother, Touya. When Touya left her, he even became more like a real brother to her because he fulfilled all the things that Touya wasn't able to do physically since he is so far away.  So it's no exaggeration to say that she felt really sad when he left her.

            "We can hear you.  You don't have to shout, you know."  Touya rolled his eyes.  He just arrived from his work deadbeat tired already when he saw Sakura _and _Yukito inside his apartment.  It was such a delight to see again his bestfriend, after not seeing him for almost two years now, that all the stress inside his body seems to be dissolved in an instant that he saw him.

            "Glad to see you're still the hyper Sakura that I knew." Yukito chuckled from across the living room.

            "And you're pretty much like the Yukito-san that I knew." She replied, placing the pitcher of juice which she prepared from the kitchen, in the table infront of him. "But…only more kawaii, ne?"

            He couldn't help laughing loudly at that. "You really haven't changed at all!"

            "You could say that.  She's still the same kaijuu.  But the difference is that, she's a bigger kaijuu now than before." Touya added helpfully, as he emerged back from the kitchen.

            "Oi, I am NOT a kaijuu!!!!"

            "Fine.  You keep telling yourself that." Touya smirked as he sprawled in the couch.

            "And you, Touya, still haven't changed." Yukito said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

            "Hai. Hai." Sakura nodded vehemently.

            "Well, first things first, ne?" Touya cleared his throat loudly. "How come you never told me over the phone or thru e-mail that you're going to visit me here, Yuki?"

            "I purposely didn't tell you because I really wanted my arrival here to be a surprise."

            "And what a surprise indeed!" Sakura exclaimed. "I never expected that you'd visit me at my work, you know."

            "You dropped by at her office?" Touya asked in surprise.  All along, he thought that Yukito went to his apartment first.  But he did mentioned something about Sakura's job in his last e-mail so it's no wonder if he knows the place and he decided to go there first.

            "Hai.  I decided to visit her there since my office is just around the next block from her work."

            "So you mean to say—"

            Yukito smiled, cutting Touya off in his sentence. "I'm assigned to work here in Tokyo."

            A grin made its way in Touya's face when he heard his statement.  "That's…great!"

            "You could say that, Oniichan.  At least, you and Yukito-san would get to see each other for practically everyday since today!"  She smiled. "It's just like the old days, you know.  Too bad, I'm left back in Tomoeda.  It's no fair!"

            "Well, at least I'm closer now to Tomoeda compared when I was back in Canada." He glanced affectionately at her. "Touya and I could visit you more often during our vacations or during the holidays."

            "I guess so…" She paused. "Hey, since it's been ages since I last saw you, why don't I whip a nice meal for you?  What do you want to eat for dinner, Yukito-san?"

            "Hey, why didn't you asked me that question when you first arrived here, huh?"  Touya teased, shaking his head, "I thought you missed me!"

            She made a funny face at him.  "It's because you called me a 'kaijuu' right the very minute I saw you!"

            "Arigatou, Sakura for asking me but I really don't want to trouble you about it."

            "Don't tell me, you're not going to eat over here with us! I insists, Yukito-san.  It's really no trouble for me at all."

            "Yeah.  You should eat here, Yuki."

            "No, I don't have to eat here.  Nor are the two of you."  Yukito smiled widely. "I've decided to treat you out for dinner tonight."

            Touya glanced at him in surprise. "You know, you don't have to do that."

            "Let's just say that it's like my treat as a celebration of my arrival here in Tokyo, okay?"

            "Arigatou, Yukito-san.  You're sooo nice." Sakura couldn't help saying out loud.

            "Anything for two persons who are special to me." He replied, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks. "Anyway, I suggest that you were something dressy for today because we're going to that ritz restaurant in the city."

            "Yuki! You really don't have to do—"

            "And you really don't have to remind me over and over again, Touya. Come on, get moving now so we could get there in time."  
  


            After minutes of persuasion from Sakura and Yukito, Touya finally agreed to get up from his seat and get dressed.  He still didn't approved of the fact that Yukito is going out to treat them because he felt that he should be the one to do it, not him.  But since he insisted and his little sister even joined in insisting him, he has no choice but to agree.

            After about forty minutes later, the three were already on Touya's car, making their way to the restaurant.  

            "Ohhhh….so that's why you are so dressed-up, considering that you just came from work, today!" Sakura giggled from the backseat. 

            "So you notice."

            "Of course!"

            "With all of the commotion since you arrived, I forgot to asked you when did you actually arrived here in Tokyo." Touya asked, still staring straight ahead of the road as he drives.

            "I arrived here just last night. I just dropped by the office earlier to check out the place.  I'm officially starting my work tomorrow."

            "Tomorrow already?!? You still haven't gotten a proper rest, you know."

            "I know, Sakura.  But there's still a lot of work to do and I can't be out of the office for such a long time."

            Before Touya could even say a word, the car cell ring, taking them by surprise.

            "Who could it be…?" Touya muttered silently, reluctantly taking the phone.

            "Moshi, moshi…"

            Sakura and Yukito sat silently in the car to give Touya some time to talked over the phone without distractions.  

            "Hai, sir. I'll be there." Touya finally said, after two minutes later, before hanging up the phone.

            "Gomen nasai, Yuki but it looks like I can't be with you tonight."

            "What do you mean by that, Oniichan?"

            "That's my boss.  He told me to do some overtime today." Touya sighed loudly. "There's still some work to be done and it seems like the person who is supposed to do it came down with a flu."

            "I suppose it's a rush work, ne?" Yukito asked.

            "Hai.  The paper's going to be turned over by tomorrow.  And they badly needed help with as much people as they can."

            "Don't worry, Touya.  I understand.  That's one of the hassles of working you know."

            "I know." He replied before stopping the car infront of the restaurant. "Well, here we are.  I'm really sorry I couldn't be there with you."

            "Mou, Oniichan.  That's too bad." Sakura answered disappointedly.  She really wanted to be out with the two persons she missed the most and it seems like her brother's work ruined the night for them.

            "There's still a lot of time to go out, Sakura." Touya smiled slightly. "Anyway, if I still have some time, maybe I could come here and join you from work.  I'm pretty sure that they're already past halfway on getting the job done."

            "I really hope that you could join us." She answered back.

            "I'll try kaijuu, okay? I'm going to leave the car so you could drive yourselves home when you're done eating.  I'm just going to take a taxi because it'll be more convenient and easy to get around."

            "Well…hopefully we'll be seeing you later, Touya."  Yukito said.

            "I hope so.   Just enjoy the evening okay?"

            "Hai.  Take care, Oniichan!" Sakura called out with a small wave as she watched her brother call out a taxi and ride in it.

            "So…shall we?" Yukito smiled good-naturedly at her, offering his hand to her just like a real gentleman.

            Sakura couldn't help smiling as she offered her small hand to his.  Suddenly, it seems like she's out on a date with him!  Anyone who doesn't know the two of them would think that they are two people going out on a date with each other.

            When they finally entered the restaurant, Sakura couldn't help marveling at the sight of the place.  The restaurant looks so elegant and sophisticated; it's European architecture is certainly a feast to the eyes.  Every table is perfectly arranged just like a piece of art drawn to a canvass with the fresh flowers as its centerpiece.  She was even delighted and surprised to see a small ballroom situated in the center for dancing and a small stage set-up infront.  Currently, the performers on the stage were doing a classical piece of music that really set the cozy ambience of the place.

            "This is so beautiful, Yukito-san." She whispered breathlessly as her eyes scanned the restaurant filled with people.  It is only seven o' clock in the evening and yet the restaurant is almost jam-packed.

            "Glad you liked it."

            "Like it? Are you kidding me?" She replied as they followed the white-jacketed maitre 'd leading them towards their table. "I loved it!"

            "Well, I'm glad you _loved _it." He corrected, laughing quietly.

            After giving out their orders, Sakura was still busy admiring the place.  She just couldn't imagine that Yukito would spend all his money on them just to eat in a restaurant like this! Certainly, when she saw the costly prices of the food in the menu earlier, any person who doesn't have enough money would go broke over one night.

            "The place is certainly awesome. However, the food's prices are so high!" Sakura commented softly. "Are you sure that's just okay for you?"

            "Of course, Sakura.  I wouldn't take you out here if I didn't know that."

            "Gee…you must have a high-paying job."

            "Not really." He grinned. "Being a network analyst is really not that 'big'."

            "You're just being humble."

            Yukito winked at her. "I'm just being a hardworking person, that's all."

            Sakura was just about to make a comment when a familiar person caught her eyes.  She was seated in such a way that she could see any person entering the place that's why she saw him.

            "I couldn't believe it!" She muttered under her breath. "It's really that jerk!"

            Her eyes followed Syaoran as he walked towards the receiving area of the restaurant.  She was even more surprised to see a very gorgeous and sophisticated woman along with him, who is obviously his date.  She couldn't help wondering what in her right mind did that woman thought of when she decided to go out with him.  As far as Sakura is concerned, he is the most arrogant guy she ever knew!

            "What's the matter, Sakura?" Yukito asked curiously when she saw her staring past behind him.

            But before she could even reply to him, Syaoran and his date were already making their way towards their own table and she have this sinking feeling that they're headed for the empty table just two tables away from them!

            Because she was looking at them the whole time, she was caught staring by Syaoran when his eyes turned to look their way.

            Sakura immediately whipped her head around, facing Yukito, whom in turned is looking back at her in curiosity.

            "You looked like you have seen a ghost." Yukito commented, noticing her face, which suddenly paled.

            "Ano…Umm.."

            A familiar voice cleared his throat from behind her.  Sakura is pretty much sure who is it already but nevertheless she still didn't turned around to face and greet him. 

            "Sakura, my what a surprise!"

            "Li!" She replied sweetly, too sweetly in fact. "Nice to see you here too!"

            Sakura glanced up to see Syaoran standing casually infront of their table, with the woman she saw earlier with him.

            "I saw you earlier when we were just making our way to our table and since you're also here, I decided to come by your table and greet you, of course." Syaoran stated charmingly, which really made her hairs on the back of her neck stand out.  She really just couldn't believe how he could act so civilized and so polite if he wanted to.  He must've really wanted to impress his date so much.

            Sakura felt an annoyingly small twinge in her heart at that thought.  But she dismissed it easily as that of infuriation at him rather than anything else.  Besides, why would she be affected at the thought that he's out with a very beautiful lady tonight?

            "Anyway, allow me to introduce you to my date." He continued. "She is Otsuka Rina.  Rina, this is Kinomoto Sakura…my partner in my part-time job and her date…?"

            "Tsukishiro Yukito."  She finished off, smiling gently at Rina.  "Yukito, this is Li Syaoran and of course, her date, Otsuka Rina."

            Yukito stood up and extend a friendly hand to Syaoran. "Nice meeting you."

            "Nice to meet you, too." Syaoran shook his hand warmthly. "Anyway, we'll be going now to our own table so we could give you privacy now."

            "Yeah, you should be." She muttered, rather a bit loudly. "Er—I mean, of course.  Well, nice to meet you Otsuka-san.  I do hope you both have a great time."

            Rina smiled at her, and Sakura thought once more how sophisticated and beautiful this woman really is.  Compared to her, she looks like a highschool kid in her prom dress.  Rina's deep red evening dress with a very low cut in her back is just enough to make any male boil its blood.

            "Nice to meet you too.  I also hoped that you and your handsome date would enjoy the night."

            When they finally walked away and settled to their own seats, Sakura was never been more relieved.  When their food finally arrived, she was more than happy to eat so she could get away from the place as soon as possible.  She suddenly felt as if she's being suffocated inside the place.

            "You sure looked hungry, Sakura." Yukito couldn't help pointing out, his face that of amusement.

            "What made you say that?"

            "Well, you sure did eat your food in a breeze."

            "Um…Yeah! That's it! I'm just hungry." She lied weakly.  She certainly doesn't want to go into details as to why she wanted to get out of the restaurant as soon as possible.

            "I thought so." Yukito's face lit up. "And since we're finished already, why don't we dance, ne?"

            "D-don't you think that it's a rather bad idea cause you know we've just eaten and—"

            "Aaaw, come on, Sakura! Besides, it's not like we're going to do some break dancing or something." He stifled a laugh. "The music is too mellow for that.  I'm pretty much sure you know ballroom dancing, don't you?  I still remember how good dancer you were, Sakura."

            "Of course, I do." Sakura replied. "Well, I guess since you insist…"

            "Arigatou, Sakura.  Forgive me for insisting you about it, it's just that the song is so nice and the night certainly wouldn't be complete if we don't dance.  Don't you think so?"

            "You're right." She smiled genuinely at him.  "So what are we waiting for? Let's hit the dance floor!"

            Yukito and Sakura made their way across the dance floor, which is almost filled with a few couples dancing in rhythm to the music.  As they walk, Sakura had this weird feeling that someone is looking at her.  

            "Are you and Li in good terms with each other?"  Yukito asked as they dance in time with the music.

            "Why'd you ask?"

            "Nandemonai.  It's just that I have this feeling like you are just about ready to walk out of the restaurant when he turned up beside our table."

            Sakura couldn't help laughing loudly at Yukito's observations.  

            "You're observing skills really amazes me, Yukito-san.  Well, to put it simply, we really do not get along."

            "You don't get along with him? The person who is well-liked by people in her school has an enemy?"

            "Such flattery.  And yes, we really do not get along." She sighed. "He's too conceited for me!"

            "But he looks like a real nice guy to me." Yukito shrugged. "And handsome too, don't you think so?"

            "Yukito-san!"

            "What?!?" He chuckled. "I'm just asking you a very simple question."

            "Well, maybe."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well, I—"

            "Hello, again Sakura!" Syaoran cut-off cheerfully from nowhere, interrupting their small talk.  

            Sakura almost jumped in surprise when she heard his voice again.  How could he do that, appearing out of behind her in an instant?  Just when she's about to say that he looked handsome for a jerk… It's a good thing that she wasn't able to say that or else he might've heard her!

            "Hi, Li." She stressed out his name.  She couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the way Syaoran and his date were dancing so close to them.  Sure, the dance floor may be filled but they certainly could find a spot someplace else.  Away from them.

            "I've been watching you from our table and I couldn't help but be amazed at your dancing skills." Syaoran smiled. "You're such a great dancer, Sakura."

            Yukito nodded. "Yes, she is.  She was even a member of her cheerleading club back in—"

            "You really don't have to tell them that, Yukito-san." Sakura smiled innocently at him. "We wouldn't want to bore them to death aren't we?"

            "Well…"

             "Oh, I just remembered something very important to do." Sakura blurted out hurriedly. "I really need to go home now.  Would that be okay with you?" She stared knowingly into Yukito's eyes, hoping he'd get her cue.

            "Of course, Sakura!" He smiled impishly, catching on. "I could drive you home now, if you wish too."

            "Arigato, Yukito-san!"  She said loud enough for Syaoran to hear.  "Got to go, Li. Nice meeting you again, Otsuka-san."  

            And before Syaoran could say another word, she quickly walked out of the dance floor, with Yukito trailing behind her.

~~~~~~~

            "Konnichiwa."

            Sakura glanced up from her seat reluctantly.  She found herself looking at a pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

            "Hmmm…seems like you woke up from the wrong side of bed today, huh?" Syaoran mused out, when she didn't reply.  He casually placed his briefcase atop his desk before settling down on his chair.  

            "Anyway, good to see you so early today." He continued. " I thought you're going to be so tired from your date last night."

            "Funny, but I thought of the same about you too."  She replied coldly, not even glancing up from her computer.

            "So you're thinking about me too, huh?" Syaoran chuckled. "Guess you really missed me so much."

            "I do not!" 

            "But your face tells the opposite, nevertheless."

            Sakura could practically feel the heat of anger rising up on her cheeks.  What gave him the right to act like that towards her? Ever since they first met, it seems like he found pleasure in the sight of torturing her.

            "For your information, my face just shows what I really feel about you.  And that is pure disgust."  She spatted out. "And we're here for work, Li Syaoran and not for any of your flirting."

            Syaoran snicker at her. "What??? Do you honestly think I am flirting with you?"

            "Yes." Sakura finally whirled around to look at him. "And sorry to disappoint you, _darling,_ but I have more handsome guys who are lined up to be my date far more qualified than you.  In fact, you really didn't even meet my qualifications.  Better luck next time."

            "God! I never thought you could be so funny, Sakura!" He choked through his laughter.  He is practically shaking out of laughing too hard.

            "I'm glad that got you entertained. So now, could you please shut up so we could get some real work done?"

            "Sure, sure." Syaoran chuckled.  He turned around to face his own computer. "I hope you don't mind my asking but…are you and Tsukishiro…you know…" He trailed off, not finishing his question.

            "What?" She snarled, sounding annoyed.  It seems like Syaoran is not going to stop talking to her.

            "Is he your boyfriend?"

            "Huhhhh???!?? Are you serious? Yukito is just---" Sakura paused.  An idea suddenly entered her mind. "Well, he is a special person to me, that's all."  And it's true.  Yukito is indeed one of the special persons in her life.  

            "Oh."

            "What's it to you anyway?" 

            "Nothing." He grinned. "Nice catch.  He's handsome."

            "Just what are you getting at?"

            "Hey…nothing, okay? Sheessshh…stop being so defensive."

            "Hmp! I just thought that you'd say that you couldn't believe that a guy as handsome as Yukito would go out with me!"

            "You said that. I _didn't_ say that."

            "You, Syaoran Li is a class-A jerk." Sakura grunted in frustration.

            "Thank you, Sakura. Such a sweet compliment coming from such a demure lady like you." Syaoran replied lightly.  If Sakura would look at him, she would definitely see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

            "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She groaned, trying to keep her voice down.  She certainly doesn't want to cause any commotion inside the office.  She is so fed up at him that she couldn't take it anymore.  No guy has ever affected her in such way before!

            A laugh escaped from Syaoran's mouth. 

            "You know, such harsh words from you certainly doesn't suit you.  Your actions right now are far from that woman I saw last night at the restaurant.  You looked so sophisticated and elegant back there, you know.  If it weren't for your green eyes, I wouldn't have thought it was you."

            "Would you just please quit the whole thing, Li Syaoran?"

            "What?" He smirked. "I'm trying to give you a compliment here.  Are you sure you don't want to hear that?"

            "Somehow, your compliments sounds like insults."

            "Aaawww…that's not nice. I'm trying my best to be kind and honest here."

            She rolled her eyes. "You should try harder."

            "You have such high standards for a man, you know." He shook his head. "Tell me, how many boyfriends did you have?"

            "That's none of your business."

            "I'm sorry.  Was it too personal?"

            Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.  She looked at his profile typing seriously in his computer.  Did she just hear him say 'sorry'?

            "Well, not really."

            "So…how many is it then? Two? Three?"

            "A few."

            "Really?"

            "Well…quite a handful than others, I guess."

            "Are you kidding me?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow haughtily.

            "Just what do you mean by that?"

            "I mean, you're so scary with the way you almost always shout at me and everything that I almost thought you never had a boyfriend in your whole life!"

            Her face crumpled into annoyance after hearing what he just said.  And she even thought that he almost sounded too polite and honest for a decent conversation.

            "You're so darn hopeless, Li.  I just don't know what those women saw in you.  Sure, you may be handsome but your attitude is so rotten and so---"

            "What did you just say?" He cut her off.

            "I said your attitude is so rotten." She replied irritatingly.

            "No. Not that."  Syaoran whirled his seat to look at her. "Before that."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You just said I am handsome." His lips lifted into a sardonic smile. "That's something! The Ice Queen Sakura Kinomoto actually thought I was handsome!"

            "I never said that!"

            "Yes, you did." He inched closer to her. "Liar."

            "Jerk." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _One…Two…Three.. _If Syaoran wouldn't stop teasing her, she might just end up spanking him.

            "Just to let you know, I also think you're totally beautiful too…"

            It is weird, but somehow, even though she knew that compliment is just meant to tease her, a faint blush made its way across her cheeks.

            "…If only you would smile more often."

            "Ooohh, Li. Thank you verrrrry much.  Your compliment really made my day." She replied sarcastically, smiling cutely at him, as she stared back at those amber eyes.

            "Hmmm, excuse me if I interrupted your conversation but I have some papers from my boss in the Human Resources Department to give to you, guys."

            Sakura was more than glad for the distraction.  She stood up from her seat to greet the employee with a smile but when she saw the woman's face, she was shocked.

            "Hi, Kinomoto-san.  We've met last night, right?"

            Sakura could only stare at the small pin on her left breast, bearing her name.

            _Otsuka Rina,_ _Junior Supervisor_

_            Human Resources Department_

            Isn't it that Syaoran's date last night is an employee of the company too?  And she has position?

            If she's already a Junior supervisor, she must be around twenty-five years old to say the least.  Unless, she's promoted earlier than that.

            Sakura's eyes grew large.

            Meaning, Syaoran is dating an older woman?!? Sure she's beautiful but…_an older woman?_

~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: That's it for the chappy! I tried my best to make it longer…::Shrugs helplessly:: Well, I just hoped you liked it! Please review okay! It'll make my day, guys! Arigatou!

            __


	8. On A Bet

            Thank you to all the people who reviewed in the last chapter. And sorry for making you all wait! I want to thank my friend, who inspired me and get the hell of a writer's block off on this fic, a lot! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck with this fic. You know who you are. ^____^.

            And sorry for all the grammatical errors on this chap, I'm too busy nowadays to proofread my fics.  Some guys told me to get some editor or something and I agree.  It's unfair to present a fic not polished enough for the readers to read. So yes, I'm looking for an editor! Please e-mail me at tweetysylver@hotmail.com if you are interested.  And just to let you all know, English is not my first language so I'm really taking extra effort to check any grammar mistakes. But with the time and everything…it's almost impossible nowadays. ::Sigh::

**ON A BET**

Syaoran nudge Sakura slightly when he noticed that she was still gaping at Rina. He noticed the surprised look planted on her face and wondered briefly what she was thinking.

            "Uh…is something wrong with my face, Kinomoto-san?" Rina couldn't help asking, feeling self-conscious at the moment, with the way Sakura is staring at her.

            "Er—no! Nothing!" Sakura blurted suddenly, snapping out from what seems like a trance she's currently in. "You look just fine."

             Rina smiled. "I hope so.  Anyway, I have some papers here that both of you have to type.  Mrs. Angstrom from the HR Department is actually expecting this to be finished this afternoon."

            Sakura couldn't help groaning inwardly when she saw the stack of papers that Rina placed at the table.  The pile looks like it's about a minimum of twenty different documents.  Certainly, the two of them needs to do some overtime today.

            "I know, it's a _lot _of papers," Rina said, as if reading her thoughts. "But we have lots of job to be finished in the department.  In fact, we've also divided the papers among three other trainees."

            Syaoran shrugged carelessly. "I guess it really can't be helped."

            "Yeah.  Well, I better go now. I still have a lot of work to do myself. See you guys later." 

            When Rina is already out of sight, Sakura immediately went back to her work, determined to do her job as fast as efficiently as possible.  But at the back of her mind, curiousity regarding Rina and Syaoran's status still puzzled her.

            She shook her head gently to freshen her thoughts.  She's beginning to be one, nosy gal.

            "So how should we divide all these paperworks, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, without looking up from the paper he's holding.  He's wondering briefly on his mind how they could get the job done as fast as they can.

            "That's Kinomoto to you, Li Syaoran." She snapped back.

            "So what? Names are just names." Syaoran smiled lazily. "I could call you Ms. Grumpy for all I care."

            "What if I call you Mr. Airhead? Now, that, would suit you perfectly."

            "Whatever you say, _grumps._"

            Sakura forced herself to look at Syaoran's obviously amused face and tried her very best not to stick out her tongue at him.  As always, this jerk never failed to ruin her day.

            "Listen, Li. If you could just understand what I am telling you, then this topic wouldn't even get this far."

            "Well, I was not the one who started it."  
            "You're sooo childish." She rolled her eyes. "Call me Kinomoto, and just plain Kinomoto, then I'd leave you now alone and answer your question."

            Syaoran stared at her for a few seconds intently.  Sakura prepared herself for another round of torment but she was surprised from the words that came out of his mouth.

            "Fine. If you want it that way, _Kinomoto_." He said her last name slowly for emphasis.

            Sakura smiled triumphantly at that.  And she never thought she'd make that jerk agree with her.

            "So there. I already called you by your preferred moniker so maybe, you could answer now my question?"  
            "Well, why don't we divide the load fifty-fifty? You know, half of the papers that needs to be done are yours and the other half are mine. How's that?"

            Syaoran nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I better count the papers now so we could already divide our work."

            After about a minute of counting the papers, he paused to whirl his seat and look at Sakura.

            "30 documents in all. That's fifteen each for us."

            Sakura couldn't help but make a face at what she heard.

            "They must've really been in a rush."

            "Maybe they're trying to get all the work done before the company outing." Syaoran informed. "You know, since the company is practically closed for four days at that time.  I've heard that it's going to last for two weekends and two weekdays."

            "Do trainees like us are really included? I mean, it's not like we're already a regular employee or something."

            "Of course, we are included! This company makes sure that it supports all of its employees." He stated knowingly. "Good employee-relationship is what they prioritize the most."

            "You sound like an ad of the company." She joked.

            He smiled again that familiar lazy smile of his and Sakura was surprise at how his face takes on a whole different look when he smiles.  Syaoran almost looked so adorable and hot to notice with that smile…_wait_, did she just thought what she thinks she thought?  Did she actually mention the words, adorable, hot and Syaoran in one sentence? Go figure.

            "Maybe we should start with the work now Saku-er, Kinomoto."

            She flipped her hair carelessly and raised a surprised eyebrow.

            "Wow. I never imagined you would actually say those words."

            "It's just that, I still have to meet someone this evening." Syaoran told her without any apprehension.

            "Another date? You just went out with Otsuka-san last night, didn't you?" She blurted out, and scolded herself mentally for being so outspoken.  Anyway, why does she care? She has no business as to what he wants to do with his life!

            Syaoran smirked at the sight of her surprised face. She actually looked like she gives a damn care about his lovelife.

            "If you would call it that way. But I preferred it to be called as just some little reunion with an old friend of mine." He shrugged. "And besides, I don't have a girlfriend.  It's not like I'm doing anything wrong if I decided to date different women."

            "Fine. I get the point. Shut your big mouth now before I get caught up once more at all the wind blowing out from your mouth."

            He chuckled softly at that. 

            "You still don't believe that I am capable of going out on a date, don't you, Kinomoto?"

            Sakura didn't answer him but instead, face her computer and started typing her assigned documents already.

            "Why don't we have a bet?"

            "What are you talking about?" Sakura sighed inwardly.  So it seems like the airhead thought of a plan.  And what stupid plan it must be, that she is so sure of it.

            "Let's see who gets to have the most number of dates, within the whole time we spent in this company, between the two of us."

            Sakura stopped dead at her tracks when she absorbed all of what he said.

            "What's the catch?" 

            "I don't know.  Maybe who gets to win can do whatever he or she wants to do to each other. Or something like that."

            An image of Syaoran, looking like a stupid moron dressed in some bimbo clothes, flashed across her mind.

            She grinned evilly at him.  This wouldn't be too hard.  She is perfectly aware of some few young guys in the company who wanted to go out with her on a date.  She's not going to lose this one, easy bet.

            "That would be nice."

            Syaoran cupped his ear exaggeratedly. "What? You're actually agreeing to this bet?"

            "Yeah. I am." She look at his surprised face and smiled sweetly.  A fake smile, of course. "Your idea is perfectly brilliant. I have to commend you on that."  
            "Uh, you're not being sarcastic are you?"

            "Duh. Does it look like I'm joking?" 

            Syaoran crossed his arms confidently. "You sure you want in?"

            She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

            "Okay. It's a deal." 

            Syaoran offered his hand to Sakura and she reached out her own hand to shake his.  He slightly jolted at the small electricity he felt when their skin made contact.  He discreetly wiped his hand with his jeans, which Sakura shook earlier, to erase that tingling feeling.

            "Did our previous date with Otsuka-san and Yukito count?" She asked curiously.

            "I guess so. Anyway, it's still both tied to one right?"

            "Yeah."

            He gave her a knowing look and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck to you, Kinomoto. You'd be needing it."

            "You must be dreaming." Sakura tilted hear head confidently to one side. "Say your prayers now, Li."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura groaned for the nth time, her eyes practically sore from looking at the computer the whole day, and her hands tired from too much typing already.  If fifteen documents to type and edit isn't bad enough, the Production Department added their own documents to be turned in today as well.

            She laid her head gently at her seat, staring idly at the ceiling.

            Syaoran notice her in this position and wondered why.

            "Stressed-out already, huh?"

            "You could say that." She replied lazily.

            It's already two hours past the working hours and they are already working overtime. It's a good thing she already called up her brother to tell him she's going to be home late.  Touya would've been in a worrying state if she hadn't call to tell him about her situation.

            "Well, we still have a few more left to go. Come on, lazy bum."

            "I am not lazy." She sat up straight. "Just tired.  I mean, look, we're the only ones left here.  Everybody's out for almost two hours ago!"

            "There are still some people working in the other floors. And of course, the managers are still here too."

            "I know that.  It's just that, we're the only two left in this floor!" Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit creepy at that idea.  

            "Afraid that the little bad wolf may get you?" Syaoran teased.

            "Well, yes.  You actually got me shaking with fear now." She replied with obvious sarcasm.

            Just as he was about to make another remark, his cellphone rang loudly across the entire office that they both jumped in surprise.

            Immediately, he stood up to walk a few distance away from her before answering his phone.  Sakura returned to typing but she couldn't help but overhear Syaoran's conversation.

            "I'll be there…Late…for you…see you…Bye."

            When Syaoran returned back to his seat, he found Sakura engrossed with her work once more.  He decided not to speak to her anymore for every time he open his mouth to talk, they would always get into a lengthy argument.  And now is definitely not the time for that.  He is already running late with his meeting, after all.

            Five minutes of silence in which, the only sound that the keyboard made could be heard, drone on.  Sakura was glad to find out that only three more papers are left for her to type just as Syaoran was glad to see two remaining papers to be finished.

            Sakura decided to stand up and go to the restroom to check herself up.  At least, she could immediately go out of the building as soon as she finished her work without having to pass by the restroom later.

            "I'll just go the ladies' room." She said to Syaoran's back.

            A few minutes after Sakura finished preparing herself in the restroom, just before she returned back to their cubicle, the lights went off the whole building, surrounding them in pure blackness.  Instinctively, she shrieked at that fact, for she was afraid to be out there all alone, in a dark place, hoping she wouldn't see a ghost.

            Syaoran, who was just finished typing up his papers when the blackout happened, heard her scream.  Instinct told him to go up and see if Sakura is okay.  But because he couldn't see a thing, walking towards the restroom without hurting his self became an impossible task to do.

            "Kinomoto? Where are you?" His voice echoed across the room.  His shin bumped into something hard and he couldn't help but yell in pain.

            "Yeow! That hurts." He continued walking across the room, his hands stretched out infront of him, touching anything that he might've come across.

            Syaoran was still stumbling across the room blindly when he bumped into something soft.  He almost jumped an inch when it screamed.

            "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

            "Hey, Kinomoto! Shut up! It's me! Syaoran!" He took hold of her gently and was surprised to feel her actually trembling inside. "Hey, calm down!"

            "Li!" Sakura said with relief when she heard him speak.  She is already practically afraid and paranoid about the whole blackout thing.

            "Come on, let's get out of here." Syaoran said calmly, gently guiding her towards the exit.  

As the two of them walked carefully towards the door, their eyes already adjusted to the blackness, both of them wondered in their minds what exactly caused the power cut-off.  Syaoran hurriedly twisted the knob of the front door so they could get themselves out but was surprised to discover that it wouldn't open.

"What the--?" He blurted out after a few tries.

Sakura blinked curiously. "What happened?"

"The door wouldn't open."

"Let me try it."

Syaoran step aside and Sakura tried to open the door but just like Syaoran, she was surprised that it didn't open.  She tried again and yanked it but nothing happen.  By the fifth time, she gave up.

"Don't tell me…" Her voice muffled in horror.

"We've been locked inside." He finished off grimly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Who's the stupid dimwit that locked us inside?!?" Syaoran snarled, pacing back and forth in the room, dimly lit from the moon's light coming from the window, in apparent irritation.  He is definitely fuming now.

            Sakura, who's been sitting at the couch in the corner of the spacious room, glanced up at him even though she couldn't see his face clearly.

            "Maybe that person didn't know he locked us in or whatever." She replied, although she knew it is a stupid idea.  If the maintenance person is the one responsible for it, she's sure that they should've check first if there are still some people left inside the room before locking it. 

            "Are you kidding me?"

            "Hey, I was just trying to help you calm down, you know? I mean, you're so restless!" 

            "I am just wondering how we were locked up inside."

            "Thinking about it won't solve the problem." Sakura sighed impatiently. "We need to do something about it, not mope and whine about it."

            If only Sakura could see Syaoran's face, she would know how he gave her dagger looks.

"What's your brilliant plan, then?"  He asked mockingly.

"Let's call the maintenance department to let us out here."

"Don't you remember that the only phones available are outside this room? The manager's room has a phone but it is locked." Syaoran replied. "You know that we don't have phones in our desks because we are not really the one who answers the call.  It's the HR Department who has phones in their employees' desks.  Well, of course, the secretaries have one to but that's beside the point."

"Of course I'm not talking about those phones, Li? What do you think I am? Stupid?" She snapped back. "Use your cellphone to call, of course!"  

            "That would've been a great idea Kinomoto, if only my battery is not low batt.  Before I could even make a call, the cell phone would probably turn off."

            "Are you kidding me?" 

            "Do you honestly think I would joke at a time like this?"

            "What?!?" Sakura stood up and started pacing just like Syaoran earlier. "This can't be happening! I don't want to be here all night! I don't want to spend the night here with-with-someone like you!"

            "Don't be too conceited, Miss." Syaoran replied angrily. "As if I want to be stuck here with you either."

            Sakura heard the coldness in his voice and something about it made her stop from wailing.  She wondered why his presence makes her lose her cool just like that.  She never was the type of person to dislike somebody so much, lest say something bad about him or her.  But when it all comes down to Li Syaoran, she always loses her cool.

            Sakura slumped back miserably in the couch.  After a few seconds, Syaoran did the same; he sat in the couch at the opposite end, away from her.

            "I guess we really have no choice but to wait here."  He said softly, his voice sounding casual now, not as cold and angry earlier.

            "Yeah." She sighed. "It's going to be a complete bore."

            "You couldn't have said it better."

            An awkward silence followed and the two of them just stared outside the window, looking at the stars.  They were silently hoping for the lights to turn on at least; having been stuck in a room without the lights is really a bore.  It's a good thing that it's not too hot or stuffy inside for if that is the case, it would've been the worst.

            "Li…? I just remembered something…don't you have a date for tonight?" Sakura asked curiously.

            "Yeah, I do."

            "You stood her up."

            "I know.  We're supposed to meet by 8:00 but the last time I checked on the watch, it's already 8:05.  And we're stuck here for almost an hour now so basically it seems like I stood her up." Syaoran shut his eyes tight. "Not to mention the fact that I couldn't call her to tell her I'm stuck here."

            "Uh-huh."

            "How about you? Doesn't your relatives worry about you by now?"

            "I called up my brother earlier.  He's expecting me to be late."

            "Oh."

            Another deafening silence fell before them.  Sakura couldn't help groaning from such boredom.  Maybe it would be better if she'd end up sleeping out of boredom.  At least that would make the time fly by rather breezily than just staring into the dim room infront of her eyes.

            "You okay?" Syaoran asked when he heard her groan.

            "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

            He snorted. "I never thought I'd get to see the grumpy Kinomoto with her defenses down this soon.  I mean, don't you think it's funny how we are actually having a decent conversation for once?"

            Sakura's lips lifted slightly in amusement. He was right about that.

            "It IS weird."  
            Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up straight. He turned slightly to his right so he could see Sakura's figure on the other end.  Even though it is dark inside the room, he noticed Sakura's green eyes sparkling so vividly under the moonlight illuminating them.

            "Tell me, why do you love to tease me so much?" Sakura asked bluntly that it caught him by surprise.

            "Uh, well I don't know." He replied truthfully.  It is true.  He never knew why he just loved to tease her all of the time.

            "What do you mean you don't know?"

            "Maybe because you're the first girl who ever stood up her ground against me? I mean, you're the only one who called me a jerk, you know."

            "And you want me to believe that?"

            "Hey, you're into one of your fighting modes again or whatever." Syaoran smirked. "I am not saying anything bad."

            "Lying is bad."

            "Gee..I am not lying. How about you? You always look like you want to rip my head off whenever you see me."

            "Because you're the biggest jerk I've ever known." Sakura answered back.

            "See? There you go telling me I'm a jerk again."

            "Cause you are."

            "I am not."

            "You are."  
            Syaoran threw his hands up in surrender.

            "We're hopeless.  Just when I'm starting to think we're actually civil towards each other, there we go arguing again."

            Sakura just huffed and kept silent.  

            "Are your eyes really that green?" Syaoran asked later.

            "What?" 

            "I mean, are they real or something? Are they contacts or not."

            "Of course, it's real!" She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

            "It's just that, they looked so vivid and colorful, they almost look unreal."

            "If you don't believe me, why don't you come here and take a look in my eyes." She snapped.

            Syaoran let out a snort but decided to move closer to her to take a good look at her eyes.  She's really funny when she gets all worked up.  He could almost see a vein popping out of her head because of irritation.

            He lifted her chin slightly to get a better look.  His breath was almost taken away by the warmth those emerald orbs bring to him.  He feels like those eyes, just by looking at him, could make him lost in a place unbeknownst to him.  For a fleeting moment an odd sense of peace came over him.

            Sakura, on the other hand, could feel her heart beating erratically.  His face is so close to her; she could almost feel his breath on her cheeks.  His eyes stared at her so intently, she felt as is he's looking right through her soul.  She felt his hands lifting her chin up and she closed her eyes instinctively when his face moved towards hers, just inches away from her lips…

            A sudden flash of light made them leap in surprise.  Sakura and Syaoran broke off each other in an instant and realized how dangerously close they are to each other.  Sakura stood up, her heart still beating in quick pulses, glad at the same time that the light finally went on.

            Both of them turned around in astonishment when the door opened.  Rina went in and was surprised to see the two of them still inside.

            "You guys are still here?" Rina asked in surprise.

            "We were locked in." Syaoran said casually, standing up from the couch his self.

            "But the door's perfectly okay.  It wasn't locked." Rina wondered out loud.

            Sakura and Syaoran exchanged curious glances.

            "That door needs to be fixed." As if on cue, Mr. Co of the maintenance department answered from behind the door. "It is already having problems yesterday and I am suppose to fix it tonight but the blackout occurred."

            "What happened with the power lines?"

            "Some power failure just occurred." Rina informed. "A glitch in the electrical system caused it to malfunction.  But everything is full functioning now."

            "That's good to hear." Syaoran smiled slightly.

            "Are you guys, okay here?" She asked with concern.

            "Perfectly fine." Sakura answered hastily.

            Syaoran nodded vigorously. "Absolutely." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura decided to spend her weekday at one of the malls in the town.  She is currently browsing some titles of new books over the shelves at the local bookstore, hoping to find something interesting to read.

            "Lost Paradise…Moment In Time…Signs you're over Him…Love and Hate relationship…Does he like Me?…" She paused when she read the title of the last book.  

            Weird, but Syaoran popped into her mind just like that.  She dropped the book like it's some sort of hot potato and frown in distaste.  Why is she bothering to think about that jerk, anyway? Not that she cared!  
            Well, maybe she's just not used to him not teasing her too often now.  For the past two days, ever since that locked in incident with him, Syaoran became different towards her.  He doesn't call her names anymore or even tease her anymore.  Most of the time, he only talked to her if he needs to ask some stuff regarding the work.  Other than that, he wouldn't speak to her anymore.  It was so weird that she was even uncomfortable with the whole not teasing thing.  But oh well, this is what she wanted right?  At least, he's not making her life miserable already, isn't he?

With one discontented sigh, she left the bookstore without any book along with her.  She didn't find anything interesting at all. For a fleeting moment, she wished Tomoyo was here with her.  They could go on and on the mall for hours just by looking over some stuffs.  

Sakura walked past the boutiques and after ten minutes, she decided to go home already.  She didn't find even a nice piece of dress to buy.  She felt like she's not in the mood for shopping, anyway.

As she is walking towards the exit of the mall, she noticed someone sickeningly familiar, his hands holding gently a gorgeous woman in her elbows.  She felt a pang in her heart and felt worse when she saw the girl kiss him on his lips gently and quickly before saying her goodbye.  Even if she can't see his face, she knows how he must be smiling at his girl.

She was about to walk away but her feet remain planted on the floor, realizing why she even bothered looking at them.  The guy turned around and that's when their eyes met.  Amber eyes caught sight of her emerald ones.

She smiled bitterly to acknowledge him, ignoring that annoying twinge in her heart.

_Two is to one_.

She's definitely losing right now to him and her heart knows it.

~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_******

A/N: Thank you for reading this chap. I hope you like it and once again, onegai for waiting for this fic for moths now! I'm glad you still stayed with me through this chappy! You guys are the best! 

            If you guys have the time, please check out my message board at http://kotsch.proboards2.com . It's still really new and I'm hoping to get some few members to help me expand the site.  I'd appreciate it a lot. ^___^


	9. Pleasant surprises

Hello everyone! Gomen nasai for the delay. I've been out of the country for months and I wasn't able to update my fics for quite some time. Thank you for understanding.

CHAPTER NINE

**PLEASANT SURPRISES**

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura feigned a smile.  Somehow, it seems like she doesn't feel like smiling right now.  She doesn't know why and she hated that fact even more.  Was she actually affected by what she saw earlier?

_A gorgeous girl just kissed Li Syaoran._

Does she really care about the whole thing?

Or was she just concern about losing their bet?

"Hi, Li. How nice to see you here."

Syaoran smirked.  He actually never expected her to say those words.  Sakura Kinomoto is the type of girl who wouldn't be too happy about seeing him.

"What a coincidence, eh?" He said meaningfully. "And we just happened to bump into each other at the right time."

"Coincidence, indeed." Sakura answered neutrally. She just couldn't bear the thought of Syaoran bragging how he is leading the bet now.  And it seems that he is going to do that right now.  He's going to tell it straight to her face how sickeningly charming he was and that he could get any girl he wants as easy as snapping his fingers. _Snap!_ Just like that.

"What are you doing in the mall anyway?" 

"Nothing. I was completely bored out of my mind back in my Oniichan's apartment so I decided to do some window-shopping.  But I guess, I found nothing good enough to be bought." She sighed disappointedly. "How about you? Looks like you're on a date."

"Well…yeah.  She's that girl I was supposed to meet last Wednesday."

"I see."

_Silence. Awkward silence followed._

Funny, but Sakura found it awkward about talking to him once more.  It seems like, that moment when they almost kissed back in the office happened such a long time ago.  They almost kissed…they almost kissed…damn, what was she thinking?

She felt a hot surge of energy flowing through her cheeks.  

"I've got to go now." She said at once, tearing her eyes from his. "See you at work, I guess. Ja."

"Wait-!"

Syaoran's voice came out strong and firm.  He looked at Sakura's retreating back and wondered briefly if something happened to her.  Her face looks preoccupied with so many things that he suddenly felt as if he wanted to talk to her.

Hearing those words made Sakura stop dead in her tracks.  What does he want from her anyway?

"Yes?"  She said softly.  She turned around to face him and was even surprised to see that familiar twinkle in his eyes.  

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Nothing special, I guess.  Maybe I'll just sit around the apartment and watch some rented videos." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

His lips formed into a small smile and Sakura was slightly taken aback by that gesture.  He stopped teasing her already for these past few days, not to mention talked to her even less and now, he's actually smiling at her?  

"I thought it would be nice if we could hang out together and share a small cup of coffee."

"Is this some kind of a prank you're trying to pull?"

He looked at her as if she lost her mind.  

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura glanced at him innocently.  Deep inside of her, she just couldn't believe it.  It seemed at that moment that they were actually good friends.  Two friends sharing a typical conversation while drinking their coffee.  It is funny and weird…but that scene has a nice ring to it.

"Can't you hear what you're saying?" She continued to taunt. "I mean, you and me, talking over a cup of coffee?  That's…"

"…absurd, you mean." He finished off.

She snorted unconsciously.  She really couldn't help it.  The whole thing sounds too good to be true.   They were never the type of persons who could stand the thought of being with each other.  True, they might be almost always together because obviously they are working in the same company, but that's only due to unfortunate circumstances.  Given the chance, they would certainly not spend their time with each other. 

_But is that how things will always be?_

"No, I'm serious."

Sakura raised an apprehensive eyebrow, still in doubts whether to accept his invitation or not.

"What are we going to talk about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing." Syaoran grinned. "The political issues nowadays, the economy, the bet…"

"I should've known what you're going to say." She shook her head gently. 

"Nah. I'm just kidding." He tilted his head slightly to one side, his eyes gleaming with, what seemed to Sakura, a mischievous idea. "So…what do you think?"

"Is it just me or does it seemed like you're practically begging me to accept your invitation?" She joked. "Gee…I'm really flattered, you know."

Syaoran chuckled softly when he heard her reply. 

"Don't be too self-conceited, Kinomoto. It's just that, since we're already here, I thought it would be a great idea if we could hang out together.  After all, we are _sort of friends now, aren't we?"_

Sakura couldn't help but notice how he slightly emphasized the word 'sort of'.

"Let me think about it…" She paused thoughtfully for a few seconds and closed her eyes.  When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Syaoran's amazed face. "Well, since you insists and because I have no choice, I guess I should accept your invitation."

            "Never in my whole life did I have I hard time asking a girl out on a date."  He muttered while shaking his head softly.

            Sakura felt an odd feeling when she heard him say that word.  Do they really seem like they are out for a date?  Does Syaoran actually see it that way?

            She sighed inwardly.  She doesn't know why she's even thinking about those things right now.  She doesn't even know why she actually cared what this certain guy would think.

            "Is Starbucks okay for you or you want to go to some coffee shop instead?"

            Syaoran frowned a little when he didn't hear her reply.  He glanced at her face, which obviously looked as if she didn't hear a single word that he said.

            "Hey! Earth to Kinomoto!"

            That did the trick.  Sakura snapped out from her trance and mumbled a very intelligent response.

            "W-what?"

            "I said, is Starbucks okay for you?"

            "No. I-I mean, it's fine." She looked at him sheepishly.  He noticed a faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.  "Anywhere is fine, in fact." 

            "Then I think it would be a great idea if we would head right now to that place, don't you think so?"

            Sakura could only nod at him.  She just kept silent the whole time as she follows his lead.  

            = _Get a grip, Sakura. Stop making this a big deal.  This date just meant nothing. _= 

            "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

            "What are you talking about?" She glanced at him in surprise.  

            Syaoran shrugged carelessly before flashing her a lopsided grin.  Sakura could only hate herself even more when she realized how that smile affected her slightly.  Must she be too foolish to fall under his charms?

            "From the way I see your face, you certainly look like your mind is several miles away from here.  It seems like you wanted to be someplace else." He pointed out. "Thinking about your boyfriend, perhaps?"

            She knew he was just joking, but a slight edge in his voice when he said those words didn't escape her senses.

            "I was just thinking about somebody else."

            = _Ooops._ =

            "Ah…then it must be your boyfriend."

            If Syaoran could only knew that she was actually thinking about him, she's sure that she would never hear the end of it.  

            "It's none of your business, Li." She smiled sweetly at him. She glanced around and noticed the coffee shop a few distance away from them.  Without another word, she walked towards the establishment and settled herself comfortably in one of the seats as soon as she arrived.

            "So what will you be having?" Syaoran asked her later. 

            "Mocha Frappucino sounds nice."

            "That's good. Maybe I should order one for myself too."

            Sakura could only stare at his back when he turned around to give their orders at the counter.  A flurry of emotions seems to overwhelm her at this present time.  A few days ago, never did she imagined she would be out with Syaoran for a date.  And never did she imagine that  she would accept his invitation if he did asked her out.  Her impression of him was, to say the least, never that good.  Being friends with him is something that never crossed her mind.  But that was _before._ As for now…. she doesn't know.

            Syaoran came back a few minutes later with a tray filled with their orders.  He sat casually infront of her before putting up a small smile to his face.

            = _Ugh.  Why does he have to smile?_ = 

            Sakura doesn't know if she's irritated by it, or if she's just irritated at the fact that she's actually affected by it.  At the back of her mind, she doesn't know why she suddenly starts being conscious of every little thing that he did.

            "You know, we never really got the chance to know ourselves better. Don't you think so?"  

            "It's because, we never really talked decently to each other." She answered.

            Syaoran nodded in agreement.  Boy, is she right about that!  

            "I must admit I was rude to you at first.  It's just that, I was actually in a pretty bad mood when we first met in the airport and you bumped me." He chuckled softly when he remembered that day.

            "I bumped you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I always thought you were the one who bumped me."

            "Well, I guess it's both our fault."  

            "I guess so." A small smile crept to her lips when she heard him agree to her.  He really must be serious about being friends with her that he didn't bother contradicting her statement.  After all, their relationship already became synonymous with the word '_argument'. _

            Syaoran took a small sip of his drink before propping up his elbows on the table.  Still not contented, he leaned in closer to her, his face a _safe distance away from hers.  _

            "Would you believe if I told you that I found you irritating at first?"

            She mocked a surprise look in her face and rolled her eyes. Her gesture made Syaoran chuckle slightly for he found the funny look she just gave him definitely amusing.

            "And I thought you'd say that you found me certainly beautiful." Sakura couldn't help joking, trying to make the statement sarcastic or else, he would think she's flirting with him…which of course, is not something she would ever do. (kotsch: I see a classic case of self-denial here…)

            He couldn't help but smirked when he heard her statement but at the same time, he was glad that Sakura made a little joke like that for she never joked about anything when he's around.

            "_'Beautiful_' is not the word to define you.  '_Drop-dead gorgeous'_ is more appropriate, you know."  

            Sakura's mouth dropped open when she heard him say that and when she looked at him, she couldn't read his face whether he's really serious about it or not.

            "You are _crazy_." She couldn't help remarking, still a bit surprise at the comment Syaoran just made.

            Syaoran just responded with a mischievous smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura never thought that she would actually come to the office one day in a good mood.  Apparently, that small chat that she and Syaoran shared over the weekend definitely helped a lot in putting her at ease.  At least now, she wouldn't have to go to the office dreading every single day she has to be with him.  Syaoran turned out to be a fairly nice person after all.  And the fact that he made the first move to patch things up is something that she appreciated a lot.

            As she made her way to her desk, she passed a couple of cubicle and even managed to greet a few employees along the way with a very well meant '_Good Morning_'.  Someone even said that she looked like she is such in a good mood today.  And she wouldn't have it any other way.

            When she reached their cubicle, she was surprised to see that Syaoran was not yet there. He never was late in all the previous workdays they had and usually he's already at the office fifteen minutes before the work.  As she sat in her office chair, she noticed something posted on the small corkboard infront of her.

            _Kinomoto,_

_I'm doing some field work today. Mr. Cheung sent me an errand to do outside.  I thought I should just let you know before you could think of throwing a thank-god-the-jerk is already-away party. Sorry to disappoint you but I'll be back in a while. See you later._

                                                                                                             Li 

            Upon reading his small note, Sakura couldn't help but laugh heartily, not caring if somebody heard her.  Even though he is not here, that guy could still make him laugh and feel irritated at the same time.  Li Syaoran just loves to tease the hell out of her and she never met a guy just like him in her entire life.

            Instinctively, she glanced at the small clock on their table and decided to start their work right away.  She turned on her pc and settled comfortably on her seat.  As soon as the welcome screen popped up on the monitor, she then browsed through the documents that she needed to edit.  After ten minutes of proofreading, she was even surprise when a small window popped up in her screen.

_Hi. You don't really know me but I'm hoping I could have the chance to talk to you. I'm__Ryusaki Eichiro by the way, and I'm also a trainee like you here in the same department.  Sorry for bothering you but I'm really hoping to find someway to talk to you and I couldn't seem to approach you then._

            Sakura was surprised when she realized that somebody in the office is sending her a private message.  She didn't know if she should be glad or annoyed at that thought.  The least that guy could do is try to be brave and find some way to talk to her personally instead of chatting with her in the office.  And he even managed to do it during working hours!

            She tried to ignore the message but instead, she found herself typing a reply to whoever that guy is.  

Hi there, Ryusaki. Well, it seems like you already know a little about me but I might as well introduce myself, too.  I'm Kinomoto Sakura and as you've said, I'm a trainee too.  Well, I'm not really bothered at the fact that you want to know me better but I think it would be better if we meet after office instead of chatting through the pc, don't you think so? I'm pretty sure you also have lots of work to do at this time and besides, I think we could get to talk and get to know each other even better if we meet personally.

            After a few seconds, a reply from Eichiro was sent immediately to her computer.  She clicked on the small icon to open it and then proceeded to read it.

            _Gomen nasai, Kinomoto-san. Arigatou for being nice and I think meeting with each other later is a good idea.  I would certainly appreciate it.  I'd just pass by your cubicle after work…would that be fine with you?_

            Sakura shook her head slightly and smiled.  She typed her short reply, which was a curt 'Yes', before returning to her work.  Today would turn out different, after all. Imagine, a guy wanting to meet up with her?  

            The day passed by, what seemed to her, uneventful and a complete bore.  She then realized that without Syaoran around to taunt her, office work seems like to drag her down.  

            "This is so boooring. Li sure is lucky to be out someplace else." She couldn't help muttering under her breath.

            When somebody cleared his throat, she immediately whirled his seat around and almost jumped an inch when she saw who was standing there.

            "I thought I heard you say my name." Syaoran smirked at her.  He just came back outside and never expected that his work would take him so long.  He already returned at the office ten minutes before the workday ends.  "Missed me so soon, huh?"

            Sakura decided to ignore his statement and frown instead.

            "You know what, I actually had the time of my life here in the office when you're gone!  I never felt such a feeling of inner peace for quite sometime now."

            He couldn't help raising an eyebrow before pulling up a chair to sit beside her.  

            "Really now? It seems like you really missed me with the way I see your face right now."

            "Stop dreaming, Li."

            "Fine. Whatever you say."

            He shrugged carelessly and leaned back casually in his chair.  He stared at the frowning, yet beautiful face of Sakura and felt something that tugged his heart.

            "How's it going?"  

            "What do you mean?" She replied before crossing her arms defensively.  "We just had coffee yesterday."

            "About your dating technique, I mean." 

            "Well, if I had one, then I shouldn't be divulging it to you right? We're on a bet, remember?"

            "Aaawww…. you're so secretive."  Syaoran shook his head exaggeratedly.  "I just wanted to know how you are doing with our bet, cause I wasn't able to ask you about anything with regards to our agreement yesterday when we were at the coffee shop."

            "You know, it's certainly none of your---"

            Syaoran frowned when he saw Sakura paused in mid-sentence.  He turned around curiously and look at the source of it all .

            "Hm…? Kinomoto-san? I'm Eichiro…Ryusaki Eichiro."

            Sakura's eyes grew large in amazement. That guy is Ryusaki? She's expecting some average looking guy all this time but standing infront of them is one of the most handsome guys she ever saw in her entire life.  And this guy wants to know her better?

            Syaoran on the other hand could only raised an eyebrow.  Apparently, he's thinking about something else.

            _= Who the hell is he?!?_ =

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N: Sorry if this chap's quite short.  I just did this one because I know I wasn't able to update for a while.  I think it didn't turn out good ___.  But anyway, arigatou for reading the fic.  


	10. On Even Grounds

            **CHAPTER TEN**

**ON EVEN GROUNDS**

Syaoran glared instinctively at Eichiro.  He didn't know why he suddenly felt annoyed by just the mere presence of him.  He decided right then and there that he dislikes him.  Period.

He glanced at Sakura and saw her frozen as solid as ice.  

=_ It's so disgusting how obvious that she likes him! Does she ever know the word discreet? =_

"Hey, Kinomoto? Some guy is trying to talk to you in case you haven't noticed it."  Syaoran couldn't help but remark sarcastically.

As a response, Sakura automatically gave him a look which is identical to his frowning face.  She couldn't help thinking that only if Eichiro isn't standing right that very minute in front of them, she would certainly give Syaoran some sarcastic reply of her own.

Trying to ignore her irritation towards Syaoran, she stood up and turned to face Eichiro with a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Ryusaki-san.  I'm glad we finally get the chance to meet."

Eichiro smiled sheepishly at her.   "Hmmm, yeah. Honestly, I never thought I'd actually get the chance to talk to you to say the least.  I thought that if I approached you, I'd just end up stuttering or something."

Syaoran, who's leaning casually on his chair, fought the urge to roll his eyes upon hearing his last statement.

"Really? It doesn't look like you're stuttering right now, though."

= _I wish I could have told him that line! Of course, I would say it sarcastically rather than saying it in a 'polite' manner, like what Sakura just did!_ = Syaoran couldn't help thinking while he tried his best to look like he is not interested on anything they are talking about.

"Well maybe it's because of the fact that you know how to make a person feel comfortable immediately at once.  You're really nice and friendly and I'm glad I'm right about that one."

Sakura chuckled softly and tried to act casual.  Obviously, Eichiro is wasting no time in trying to charm her.  He is indeed charming to begin with, she must admit.  His height, approximately 5'9", complemented his nice physique. And it doesn't hurt that he got a nice even tan on his body.  His ash-blonde hair has just the right amount of waves in it which definitely framed his face in such a way that made his blue eyes appear somewhat more larger and expressive.

She must admit that he is handsome and she really is flattered by the fact that someone like him took notice of her.  At least, Syaoran is not winning this bet that easily.  She's finally catching up.  

"By the way…" Eichiro paused as if to think of the words that he is going to say. "Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I don't know.  Why'd you ask?" 

Of course, Sakura knows the reason why, it's just that, she like to hear him say that 'magic word' right infront of Syaoran's face.

            "I'm hoping we could go out after work some place else so that we could get to know each other better.  You could choose where you want to go if you want."  He added as if to convince her.

            "That's really nice of you!   Hmmm, I think I may be available tomorrow night." She smiled.  

            Eichiro couldn't help but smile widely when he heard her reply.

            "That's great! Really great! Arigatou Kinomoto-san. "

            "No problem,"

            "So it is settled then?  I'll just fetch you here in your cubicle after work. Would that be okay with you?"

            "That would be fine."  

            At the corner of her eyes, she saw Syaoran arranging some of his materials on one side of the table.  She couldn't help wondering why he is still lingering at their workplace considering the fact that office hours ended about five minutes ago.

            "Hey, are you going down already? I could go with you downstairs if you're already leaving." Eichiro offered.

            "Hmm, I think I'll be doing some stuffs first.  It may take a while so it would be better if you won't wait for me."

            "Oh-! Okay, that wouldn't be a problem."  He shrugged helplessly. "Arigatou again Kinomoto-san.  And do take care.  Ja ne!" He gave a curt nod before turning his back to her.  

            As she watched his retreating figure, she couldn't help but wonder at the back of her mind how's tomorrow's date would be.  Would she actually enjoy it or not?  Finally, after a few seconds of staring in mid-air, she decided to quit thinking and thought that she should just enjoy the date and not be concerned about it anymore.

            "You like him, don't you?"

            Sakura almost jump in surprise when she heard Syaoran's voice.  She forgot at that instant that he was even there.

            "What do you mean 'I like him'?"

            Syaoran stood up from his chair and faced her with a look of arrogance in his face.

            "Oh pleaseee, the way you gawked at him, it's too obvious!" He rolled his eyes.   "Although it's really funny cause I finally saw the way you act when you're around with someone that you like.   Because considering the way you treat me and the way you treat him which you just happened to meet a few minutes ago, it's really different. Waaaaayy to different."

            "If I didn't know any better I'd say you are being sarcastic."

            "Ha! What for?" He placed his arms evenly across his chest.  "As if I care."

            She raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh, yes you do care. "

            "I don't."

            "Yes you do." Sakura smiled slightly. "If you weren't you would've already been out of this office the very minute our work ended.  Besides, you're hanging around here with nothing left for you to do anymore since you're already in the field all day! Obviously, you are listening to every little word that we've said.  Am I right or am I right?"

            He stared at her in disbelief.  Yes, he must admit that he is indeed listening to every little word that they've said.  He knows he shouldn't be listening to them and that he should just leave the two of them talking in private but he just couldn't help his self from doing it anyway.   

            "You're so obnoxious, you know? Fine! I admit I've been listening to every little word that you've both said. Happy now?  In case you haven't remember, we're on a bet and the reason why I'm still here is because I just wanted to know if that guy would actually ask you out. "

            "And I'm afraid we're both tied again I suppose…" She said in a gleeful tone.

            "That's what you think.  But it's going to be not for long."

            "You know what? I just realized something."

            "What's that?"

            Sakura looked at him straight in his eyes.

            "You're one sour loser."

            "What are you talking about? I'm not losing. Definitely not.   You just said that we're tied.  Even scores doesn't make anyone a winner."

            "Oh my fault!" She mocked a look of shame on her face. "What I meant to say is, you're definitely going to be one sour loser.  Cause just right now, you couldn't accept the fact that I'm catching up with you.  I mean, look at me.  When you dated that—that—girl, I never looked or felt affected by it!"

            = _Who are you trying to kid? You are really affected by IT!_= A small voice in her head suddenly came up from nowhere.  

"Are you saying that I am actually affected by the fact that some wanna-be cool dude asked you out for a date? Sorry but No, I'm not intimidated in any way by him." He frowned. "Don't be too overly confident, Kinomoto."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sakura and Eichiro are walking along the bricked road that lined up the town's park, appreciating the sights around them. When she told Eichiro earlier at the office that she wanted to go to the park for their first date, he really seemed surprised by it.  He told her that most women he dated usually wanted to go to the mall to watch some movies or eat in a restaurant for their first date, but she is the only girl he ever dated who suggested that they go and date in a park.

            "The park is really beautiful! I never thought that this would be a really great place for a first date." Eichiro remarked enthusiastically.  "Do you know that there'll be some festivities being held in the park today?"

            "Honestly, I have no idea." She grinned. "I just wanted to see the park because of the fact that I haven't visited this place yet.  I don't want to go back to Tomoeda without even placing a foot in this park!"

            Sakura looked around and saw lots of people casually strolling at the park even at night.  The colorful lights and the decorations around them suggested that a festival is indeed being held at that park.  No wonder why so many people are at the park! 

            "You know what? I still haven't able to visit this place too you know.  I'm from Okinawa and I guess it would also be a shame if I returned back home and told my friends that I haven't even visited the town's park!"

            "See? You understand what I meant when I told you earlier that spending our time in a park would be better than watching some flicks in the cinema."  

            "Yeah.  And if weren't for your idea, we probably wouldn't have been enjoying ourselves as much as we did right now if we weren't here." He smiled. "I just wish we know what the celebration is all about."

            "I wish I had known, too.  Maybe they are celebrating the park's anniversary." Sakura saw a look of amusement in Eichiro's face, looking at her as if he didn't believe her.  "I mean, you know, maybe to recognize the day it is first established or something. Stuffs like that…"

            "I suppose you are right." A familiar voice answered from behind them.

            Immediately, Sakura and Eichiro turned around to see who is the person that interrupted their conversation.

            A look of shock registered in Sakura's face when she recognized the person who spoke.

            "What on earth are you doing here, Li?"

           Syaoran looked back at her innocently.

            "I'm waiting for my date.  We're supposed to meet in this fountain but it just so happens that I'm exactly—" He paused to glanced at his watch. "Twenty three minutes earlier for our date."

            "What a coincidence that you're here!" She said in sarcasm.

            "Now that you mentioned it, it IS certainly a coincidence."

            Funny but Sakura has this feeling that their meeting at the park is not by mere coincidence.  Maybe Syaoran overheard them again when she told Eichiro that she wanted to go to the park.  But she made sure that they are talking away from their cubicle when he told him that.  How in the world could he have heard them?

            "Hey, isn't he your partner or something at work?" Eichiro remarked.

            "No. He's definitely not my partner." Sakura answered immediately.  A 'partner' is someone you could easily get along with and work with efficiently.  And certainly, their relationship is not anywhere close to that definition.

            "I'm the 'or something' part." Syaoran added helpfully.

            She decided to ignore his comment.

            "Anyway, Li Syaoran this is Ryusaki Eichiro. Ryusaki-san, meet Li." 

            A short handshake between the two followed right after that.

            "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Syaoran said afterwards.

            Eichiro shook his head and smiled. "No, its fine.  Isn't it, Kinomoto-san?"

            Sakura tried to smile sweetly.

            "No, Li.  You're not interrupting anything. "

            "That's great! I certainly don't want to make you two feel uncomfortable with having me around here." He chuckled.  "So are you guys here for the celebration too?"

            "Oh yeah! Kinomoto-san and I are talking about it just a while ago. You have any idea what the celebration is all about anyway?"

            Syaoran nodded.

            "Yes, I do.  It's the park's 60th anniversary.  They are celebrating the year it was first created.  You see the stage in the center? There'll be a free concert a little later here."

            "That's neat." Eichiro agreed. "Who's going to perform?"

            "Gomen nasai but I don't have any idea on that one."

            _Rrrrrriiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!_

            Eichiro suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard the loud ringing of his cell phone. He dug in his pocket to reach for his phone.

            "Excuse me." He said first before answering the call. Eichiro walked a few distance away from them so he could hear the other person on the line.

            Sakura and Syaoran were left together.  Sakura decided to keep silent, she couldn't think of anything to say to him anyway.

            "Hey, you look like you've got some problem. Are you okay?" Syaoran suddenly asked her which caught her in surprise.  He actually sounded like he's concerned about her.

            If only she could tell him that how she wished he was never at the park with them right that very minute.  She feels that with Syaoran around, being with Eichiro makes her feel uncomfortable.  And she doesn't know why.

            "I'm fine." She answered in a chirped voice instead.

            Syaoran was about to say something but Eichiro already returned.  

            "Hey, Kinomoto-san? Hmmm, I've got a little bit of a problem…" Eichiro started to say, a look of uneasiness on his face.

            "What is it?" She asked him curiously.

            "Ano…that's our babysitter.  She's babysitting for my niece who's about seven years old." He coughed uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I have to go since my niece seems to be coming up with a high fever and I'm afraid that I suppose to go back home and take care of her.  Her parents are out of the town you see and…"

            Sakura nodded and smiled gently.

            "I understand.  Sure, you may go now. I'll be fine."

            "Maybe I should take you home first."

            "No, that won't be necessary. You're niece needs you as soon as possible.  Besides, if you take me home, that would be out of your way. "

            "But…" Eichiro protested.

            "Don't worry I could go home by myself."

            "Are you really sure about that?"

            "Hey man, don't worry. I'll make sure that she gets home safely."

            A hint of surprise made its way to Sakura's face when she heard him.

            "Really that would be great, Li. Thanks." Eichiro looked at Sakura apologetically. "Gomen nasai. Promise, I'll make it up to you."

            "Nah. Don't be too hard on yourself. It's okay." 

            "Well, I guess I'll be going now." A trace of disappointment could be heard in his voice. "Gomen nasai again Kinomoto-san. I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow."

            Syaoran nodded.

            "Ja ne!  Tell your niece to get well soon." Sakura said to Eichiro before he went back to his place.

            "I guess, I must be going now, too." Sakura said just a few minutes after Eichiro disappeared. "My date's already gone so there's no reason for me to be here."

            "Don't you want to hang for a while here? I mean, it's still early." Syaoran offered to her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

            "No, thanks."

            "Don't you even want to take a look around the park?"

            "We've already walked around it, thank you very much." She sighed. What is Syaoran up to anyway? He looks like he certainly is not concerned whether his own date is coming at the park anytime soon.

            "Don't you want to listen to the concert? After a hard day's work, listening to a good music is certainly going to be relaxing don't you think so?"

            "It's no fun watching a concert when you're alone, you know."

            "Who say's you're alone?" Syaoran looked at her as if she lost her mind or something. "I'm here to accompany you."

            "Don't be silly, Li. You've got a date. I certainly don't want to be a 'tag along' with the two of you."

            "I could cancel the date."

            Sakura looked at her incredulously.

            "What on earth is going through your mind? You can't just do that to your date!"

            "But I promised Ryusaki I'd take you home.  Let me do that at least to you."

            "And make your date wait for you?" She shook her head vigorously. "No, I won't let you.  I can go home by myself."

            Syaoran slapped his forehead slightly in annoyance.

            "Don't be so stubborn! I told him I'd take you home so I'll do it!" He said in irritation. "And stop worrying about my date, I told you: She'd understand. Why can't you comprehend that?"

            Sakura smirked. She didn't know why she refuses to let Syaoran take her home.  In fact, she actually abhors that idea.  Maybe because Syaoran is only doing it just for the fact that it is his obligation to do so? She certainly doesn't want to make him feel like that.  If he is just forced to take her home, then he just shouldn't do it.    

            "I'm going home. You stay here and wait for your date."

            Syaoran's eyed grew large when he heard her reply. And he thought she already understood him!

            "Stop acting like that. You're making simple things complicated you know that?"

            "I certainly don't want you to blame me if your date will be a disaster because of you taking me home.  You'd be three points by now as compared the two points I've had!" She rolled her eyes. 

            "So is that the reason why you wouldn't let me accompany you? Fine. So as to make you feel less guilty, even if my date stood me up or not, this date won't be accounted for in our bet. The score's still tied whatever happens tonight." Syaoran snapped back.  "Now just shut up and let me take you home."

            And with that, Syaoran took a firm grasp of her wrist and pulled her gently along, intent on taking her home safely once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~

**_kotsch_**

A/N:  Gomen nasai for not uploading any chaps of this fic and my other fic as well.  Honestly I'm having trouble writing right now and I felt like I lost some of my touch with regards to writing that's why I stopped doing it for now.  However, some of you guys actually took some time off to write me e-mail and tell me to continue so I've decided to release a new chap of this fic. This may be short so gomen nasai if this won't turn out good at all. ^__^;;;

P.S. Gomen nasai again If I wasn't able to e-mail people regarding the update of this fic. Too busy as always!


	11. Hate Love Relationship

**CHAPTER 11**

**HATE-LOVE RELATIONSHIP**

Sakura glared at Syaoran with as much animosity as she could muster.

_My date shouldn't end this way! Just as I am gearing myself up for the dating scene, here comes Syaoran to ruin it! _

Well, technically, Syaoran didn't ruin it. It's just that, Eichiro, her date, have to return back to his house due to some emergency; with his niece being sick and all.

_Aargghh! But why does Syaoran have to be here of all places! _Sakura thought with annoyance.

"Hey, move your feet and let's go home!" Syaoran turned back to look at her, still never letting go of her wrist. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

"Yes, I do." She sulked. "But not with you."

"Here I am, being nice to you, offering you a ride to go home and you're refusing it?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with the attitude, huh?"

Sakura just kept silent. As her head calms down a little and her mind starts to clear up, she also begins to question her self.

_Why am I acting all bratty with him? I mean, I could just say 'yes' just to get this thing over with. Besides, a free ride back will never hurt me._

She held her hands up, as if to surrender.

"Okay, okay. I admit I'm being hard to get along with." She sighed. "Maybe it's just… I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, my mind's all set to have this date and I'm actually looking forward just to enjoy this day and then unfortunately, Eichiro have to go home as soon as we're getting started. Don't get me wrong! I know it's an emergency that's why he has to go home and I could absolutely understand that." She added hastily.

Syaoran's amber eyes just looked at her intently. As if, what she said is something philosophical and mind-blowing that he just couldn't take his eyes off her face.

"So you're kind of just expecting that you'll be spending your day today on a date…?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Not really. It's just that –"

"That's not a problem." He smiled at her playfully. "Then, I'll be your date."

"What?"

"I believed you heard what I just said."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's unethical! You have a date. You just can't do that to her!"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes at her.

"Watch me."

But before Sakura could say a word, Syaoran is already walking away from her while he dials his cellphone. She never have to think twice that the person that he is most probably calling is definitely his supposed date for tonight.

Sakura could only look back at him in amazement.

What astonished her even more is that Syaoran seems to be laughing while he's talking on the phone! Is that how one should react after canceling a date? Is that how easy he could manipulate the minds of the girls he's dating with? Is he that charming?

_Yes. _A small voice inside her head replied to her last question.

She shook her head clearly as if to disagree with her inner conscience.

"What's the matter with you?"

Sakura looked up to see him standing right infront of her, looking at her inquisitively. He must be thinking how weird she is for shaking her head just like that.

"Nothing. Soooooo…was that your date on the phone?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Supposed to be." Syaoran smiled a little. "But not anymore."

"I could swear you're even laughing as you talk to her. Are you sure it's just okay?" She couldn't help but feel awkward. I mean, if she were placed in the same shoes as that girl, she definitely wouldn't want her date to be cancelled at the very last minute.

"She understands." he looked at her with slight irritation. "Come on, let's just go take a walk in the park if you don't feel like going home yet."

"What made you so sure I want to be with you right now?"

"Oh, I just knew it."

She couldn't believe the arrogance in his voice. If there's anything that turns her off, it's arrogant people!

"Nevermind, Li. I just might well go home." She smirked.

Sakura should have known that what she said was a bad idea, for upon saying her last reply, Syaoran once again took hold of her wrist, determined not to let go of her.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "You're lying. "

She looked back at him squarely.

"Fine. If you want to go home then you have to…" Sakura could see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "..kiss me first."

"You're making me laugh."

"I'm serious."

The noise of the passerbys happily strolling along the park may be loud but Sakura couldn't hear a single thing. She tried to grasp the words Syaoran had spoken out so casually, as if it's just a phrase that he tells her everyday.

"So you want to go home now?" He pressed.

"Shut up."

At that, Syaoran couldn't help laughing at the sight of a furious Sakura, who is just about ready to strangle him dead, her emerald eyes turning into slits.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Who would've thought that two persons who clashed with each other right from the start would be laughing together right now? On an _accidental_ date?

Right from the start everything has been accidental…from the airport, to work, to being partner… well, maybe coincidence to some, but for Sakura and Syaoran, it has always been accidental. Coincidence is related to fate and fate is too strong a word for them. (kotsch: Denial I guess?)

"So you're sporty huh?" Syaoran asked Sakura,as they walked side by side, a safe distance from each other, eyeing the festivities around them.

"You could say that." She smiled. "I'm into badminton, volleyball, tennis just to name a few."

"It's funny how your eyes seem to light up when you speak."

"I guess that's just the way I am when I'm passionate about something."

"I bet you're awfully popular in your school." He remarked thoughtfully.

"What made you say that?"

"Well, you're a jock, you're intelligent…and as much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty…If only you would smile a lot." Syaoran chuckled through the last words.

Sakura couldn't help grabbing a falling leaf from a tree and hurled it right at him.

"Just when I thought I'm actually hearing you praising me."

That made Syaoran laughed even more. "You wish!"

"You know, I'm thinking…you must also be one popular guy in your school." She scratched her chin, mimicking a person in deep thought. "You must be, like the guy whom girls go ga-ga for at your school."

"Are you mocking me?" Syaoran asked, in a slightly teasing voice. If only they weren't exactly making a past time out of getting into each other's skin just about every single day, for a fleeting moment, she almost thought he's flirting with her.

"No. I'm serious."

"Then why aren't you going ga-ga over me if you think I'm all that?" he asked her innocently.

"Cause unfortunately I saw the real you. And you are a jerk." She said gleefully. "That's why your charm doesn't work on me."

"Anyway, " Sakura continued, glancing at her watch. She was surprised to see that it's already 10:30 in the evening. Unfortunately, she still has to get up early tomorrow for work. Getting up early is something that takes up too much of her energy to do. "I think I should better get going now. There's still work tomorrow you know,"

"You're right. I'll ride you home…what you think?"

"No thanks," Sakura couldn't help but notice Syaoran raised an eyebrow at what she just said. But before Syaoran could say another word, she continued on with what she has to say. "I live just about a block from here. And it's just awfully close. No need to drive me home… Besides, I want to walk and enjoy the scenery."

"Okay. " Syaoran shrugged. "Then, I'll walk you home. I could just walk back here after I take you home to get my car back. You know, since you said it's just 'awfully close.'" He mimicked, trying to imitate the pitch of her voice.

Sakura would love to snap back a retort at him but she's too tired to argue now.

"Whatever."

And so she started to walk ahead of Syaoran not caring about whether she's leaving him behind or not. Syaoran on the other hand, just seem to enjoy walking behind her back, just walking a slow pace behind her. They continued to walk a few good three minutes like this, not speaking, or looking at each other; their own minds filled with their own thoughts.

"Gorgeous."

Sakura stopped walking when she heard Syaoran utter a word. She turned her back to look at him and saw him looking her way.

She felt her cheeks grow hot.

_Shit! I'm blushing!_ She realized. _What for?_

"Look at that moon…don't you think it's gorgeous?"

Sakura sweatdropped. And here she was thinking Syaoran thought she's gorgeous. She almost snorted. Since when did Syaoran become sentimental and nature-loving?

She turned her head back straight ahead and glanced at the moon.

And she just have to agree. The silhouette of the full moon, casting its soft light, illuminating the river they are passing by is just…too serene for words.

Maybe it's just Sakura or Syaoran, but for once, they were glad that they get to hang out with each other like this. They are already used to the constant bickering that the silence is almost a welcome relief. And that, they both felt that they get to know each other better through silence…through stuffs they don't need to speak.

Sakura stopped walking when she saw the front door of Touya's place looming just a few steps away from them.

"Thanks for walking me home, Li. "

"No big deal," Syaoran glanced around, trying to guess which place is Sakura's. "So, where you at?"

"See that one over there?' She pointed to a modern-looking building standing elegantly a few feet away from them. "That's my brother's condo."

Syaoran nodded back. "Nice place you got there,"

She saw him finally moving his way towards her after a long time of keeping his distance, just walking behind her back.

He looked down at her, smiling casually.

"I had a great time." He surprised himself by saying those words out loud. And what's even more surprising is that, he actually mean it.

"Who would've thought?" Sakura chuckled softly. "Yeah…it's nice to see you out of your sulking mood once in a while."

"See? I told you I'm no jerk."

"Ha! Let's see if you could keep up being Mr. Nice guy!" She taunted.

Syaoran groaned out loudly.

"You never give up do you?"

She just smiled back at him playfully. Maybe it's the light of the moon, the breeze of the air or whatever something, that made Syaoran's heart just missed a beat when he saw her smile.

_I must be sleepy already, _was all Syaoran could ever think of regarding the effect of her smile on him.

"So…you're going home now right?"

"Obviously," Sakura looked back at him, wondering why he asked such stupid question. She tried to keep herself from saying 'Duh' so as not to illicit more unwanted confrontation. Besides she wouldn't want to be that rude.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked again, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"Of course, Syaoran. I want to go home now." She couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

But before she could spun around on her heels, she felt strong but gentle hands holding her shoulders firmly, planting her steadily on the ground. Syaoran lifted her chin swiftly and tenderly that before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt a light brush of soft lips on her slightly opened mouth.

"I told you. If you want to go home then you have to kiss me first."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. She still can't find the words to say. It only lasted about a second but the tingling sensation of his lips on hers still keep on persisting, as if reminding her of what just happened.

Syaoran smiled at her quietly.

"Gotta go now. See you tomorrow."

And he surprised her again, when he kissed her on the cheek before he turned his back from her.

And Sakura was left dumfounded once more.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Syaoran could feel a pair of shoes carefully making its way on his cubicle. He need not to turn around to know who's coming. He just knew.

A familiar fragrance wafted in the air as the person drew closer.

"Good morning." He spoke out loud as soon as he saw Sakura's reflection in his computer monitor.

Sakura sit down and stared at her own computer, which is staring back idly at her.

"Good morning to you, too."

Somehow, she felt weird. She couldn't explain why Syaoran flirted with her last night. I mean, what's this guy up to?

Sakura grasped a pile of papers she needs to work on and decided to check them up as she wait idly for her computer to reboot. But her mind doesn't seem to be working.

_Stop being silly, Sakura, that kiss just meant nothing! I mean, you see how this guy flirts! _She thought silently, watching at the side of her eyes Syaoran's profile, as he type casually on his seat.

Somehow she felt uncomfortable when they are never bickering or making snappy remarks back at each other. It just feels weird. As if, they don't know one another.

She hated to admit it, but she kind of missed irritating him early on the morning.

The soft bleep of her computer broke her from her reverie.

_Bah! Such simple stuff and my mind's making it complicated. Stupid hyperactive mind!_ She scolded herself mentally.

It's all about choice really. It's either she could not forget what happened last night or just plain ignore it. She decided to choose the 'Ignore' part. Besides, Syaoran doesn't seem affected by it. Why should she?

"So-"

"How-"

They both started at the same time. They turn around to look at each other and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Ladies first." Syaoran smirked, toying with the fountain pen he's holding. He stared at her intently.

She tossed her hair haughtily. "I was just about to say, 'So, how's it going?"

"Actually, I'm just about to ask you the same . With regards to your question, everything's going great, actually."

"That's...good."

"You don't sound at all too happy."

"Nah. I mean, it's just weird how we're being decent with each other once and for all."

_Considering the fact that we've just kissed, _She blushed at the thought.

"You looked kind of red…" He noticed, looking at her face with absolute question. "You know, it is weird. It is so weird that I'm beginning to miss how much you loathed me."

"Correction. I still don't like you. It's just that, I'm not in the mood to bite your head off right now."

"Ooohh feisty!" He grinned at her, looking as if nothing happened between the two of them last night. Sakura is starting to dislike him even more.

She made a face at him and whirled her seat around to face her computer, rudely interrupting Syaoran. She suddenly doesn't feel like talking to him right now.

"I'm going home early today by the way… "

_So? _Sakura replied with sarcasm at the back of her mind.

"..I'm going out on a date later. So that makes me one point ahead of you."

From confusion, to irritation to annoyance. Sakura felt all of these in no less than thirty minutes, with Syaoran being around. How many times will this guy have to fool her? And to think she even thought he's starting to be nice to her?

"You won't be rejoicing any sooner," She spoke out the words so evenly, as if someone has just committed something grave and unforgivable to her. You may call it exaggerating, but she actually doesn't care. "Mark my words, Li Syaoran."

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

"Don't you think that's funny, Syaoran?" a voice interrupted his thoughts so suddenly that he just stared back at his date in surprise. It registered on his mind that he's supposed to be on a date and that he should be talking to his date instead of wandering his mind somewhere else.

"Yeah, that's quite amusing." He nodded, though he absolutely has no idea what the hell is supposed to be funny.

He glanced at the unknown faces happily talking, dancing and drinking at the party around him. He sighed. Back at his campus in Hongkong, he's always invited to parties. He's always one of those people who seems to get invited a lot, as if they presume that all the time he has in the world is solely for parties. In fact, to be honest, he doesn't enjoy parties that much. He would choose to hang out at his pad and watch movies with his buddies rather than go to a party and socialize with people who seem to knew him like he's their bestfriend when in fact, he barely knew their names at all.

Ayumi, his date, smiled at him teasingly.

"Would you like to dance? Just like the old times." She hinted, her beautiful face almost beaming up.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at what she just said. He and Ayumi might already be over a long time ago but he noticed that whenever she has the chance to tease him about the past, she would seize at any opportunity she could have to remind him of what once used to be between them.

"I don't think – "

"Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Well if you insist."

Ayumi just laughed as she tugged him towards the dancefloor.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura was laughing the whole time as she and Eichiro danced the night away. She's surprised and delighted at the same time to discover that Eichiro could dance. And he's really good at it, she must say.

"You are…" Sakura gasped, in between the twirling that Eichiro had just given her as she moved her body to the beat of the music. "…giving me a run for my money! It's been a long time since I danced with a guy as good as you are!"

"Thanks! You're not bad yourself!" He replied, shouting the words so she could hear him through the blasting music.

Sakura flushed with pride. She loves dancing. It certainly is one of her best skills. And for her to be able to dance again after such a long time, really makes her feel happy and be in a natural high. For a fleeting moment, she suddenly missed her friends back in Tomoeda. She could remember how Tomoyo and the rest of the gang are so fun to be with at the parties that they could literally, just dance the night away and have fun.

"This is really fun! Thanks for bringing me to this party,"

Eichiro nodded in response. "My friend, Ryo, definitely knows how to throw a good party."

"I could see that—"

Sakura was cut off when somebody bumped her from behind. She turned around to see a gorgeous girl, whose face seems to be familiar to her, smiling at her apologetically.

"Ooopss..I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Oh, that's okay. " Sakura smiled back. "With this many people occupying the dance floor, everybody can't help but bump into each other."

"You're right bout that," the girl giggled. But before the girl could say another word, she's already being twirled around by her partner; exchanging places with her.

Sakura frowned at the guy the girl is dancing with.

No wonder the girl is awfully familiar!

She's that girl she saw with Syaoran at the mall a few days ago.

But before Sakura could walk away from the dance floor with Eichiro, she heard his awfully familiar voice.

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura couldn't help but noticed how he called her by her last name. But isn't it that's what she wanted?

"I'm tired, Eichiro. Do you mind if we sit this down for a while, I think I need to drink so I could get all pumped again," she asked her date, ignoring that Syaoran just called out her name.

Eichiro looked at her, a bit flustered at her sudden loss of enthusiasm.

"Sure, let's go back to our seats and have a little rest."

At that, Sakura immediately went back to their table and flopped down at her seat, suddenly feeling all cranky inside.

"Can I have one small glass of vodka, please?" she asked as she saw a waiter passed by their table.

"Eichiro!"

"Ryo!"

Sakura glanced up to see a red-haired guy smiling widely at her date. She assumed this must be the Ryo that Eichiro was talking about earlier at the dance floor.

"Good to see you here, man!" Eichiro stood up to greet his buddy. "Ryo, here's my date, the lovely Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, meet Tachibana Ryo. One of my best pals."

"Hai. Nice to meet a beautiful lady like you." Ryo shooked her hands warmthly.

Sakura chuckled. "You really are friends. Both of you are such terrible flatterers!" She returned his handshake just as enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you too,"

"Ryo and I came a long way back," Eichiro replied. "Have a seat," he said to Ryo.

"Nah. This'll just be short." Ryo shook his head. "I just came by to invite you at the club to hang out with our buddies back at the college. "

"I'd love to but I'm on a date." Eichiro smiled at Sakura. "Maybe some other time."

"You could bring Ms. Kinomoto along. Really, it wouldn't be a problem,"

"Oh that's okay, Eichiro." Sakura nodded in agreement. "You go meet up with your friends."

"But—"

Sakura smiled at him earnestly. She do mean it. Besides, she kind of wants to be alone for now.

"I really don't mind."

Ryo shook his head. "You could come with us! We're nice guys you know," he added helpfully. "It's just that , it's been years since the guys last saw this guy—" he pointed at Eichiro "that they want to go and have a little talk."

"No, it's really okay." She laughed. She took a sip of the vodka that the waiter just placed at their table.

"Are you sure--?" Eichiro asked her, his face a little bit embarrassed.

"Absolutely. Now you guys go and get some catching up with each other."

"Gomen nasai. I hope I don't ruin your date or anything," Ryo scratched his head. "I'll return this guy back to you as soon as possible, okay?"

"This'll just be brief, Sakura." Eichiro smiled apologetically as he stood up and bow his head slightly. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Hai. Don't worry."

As soon as Eichiro and Ryo were out of her sight, she stood up, grabbed the vodka glass with her and decided to get some little bit of fresh air outside the house. She suddenly just couldn't stand the music that is pulsating to her ears.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Syaoran couldn't be any happier as he walked alone, idly listening to the chirps and whistles of the birds resting on their own secluded trees around him. He decided to take a break from all the noises of the party inside the house and go have a stroll at the beautiful garden of the owner's place.

He invited Ayumi, out of courtesy, but she didn't want to go. She decided that she wanted to go have another dance and Syaoran couldn't be glad when Ayumi saw one of her girl friends whom she could dance with.

He stopped when he saw a swing in which, he decided a few seconds after to seat on it.

Syaoran remained in this position for quite a few minutes now when he heard somebody walking near him.

_Drats! All I need is just some peace and quiet and then--_ he thought, scowling.

"Do you mind if I took this swing beside you?"

Syaoran glanced in surprise when he heard Sakura's voice. A surprised look registered on Sakura's face as well, as she suddenly realized that the person she's just spoken to is none other than Syaoran Li.

"I-oh, well..I just thought.." Sakura said a bit flustered, obviously caught by surprise. She came out of the party so she could avoid him and she's not expecting that he'll be out here as well! "Gomen nasai to interrupt you." She finished off lamely, as she starts to walk away.

"Matte!" He called out. "I don't mind. I mean, you could have the seat. It's not like this place is mine or anything,"

"Umm..no, thanks. I think I want to go someplace else,"

"Why? Is it because I'm here?" Syaoran asked her sarcastically. "I thought we're already friends, Sakura."

"We are!" She huffed. "It's just that, I suddenly don't want to be here. I just decided on impulse that I want to take a go on the swings and on impulse too that I decided not to seat on the swings anymore. Plain and simple."

Syaoran stood up, looking at her with annoyance. Sakura could only look at him in amazement. She couldn't believe how different this Syaoran look from the Syaoran she was with just last night.

"Let's talk."

"About what?"

"Anything you want to talk about." Syaoran stated almost commandingly. He walked towards her,

and for a brief second, she saw his amber eyes looked at her intensely that she could feel her composure starting to rattle.

"You know, I never had the chance to get to know you that much."

Sakura grabbed a hold of the lamppost hovering next to her. She didn't know why Syaoran has this certain effect on her when he gets all serious.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the half-empty vodka glass that Sakura is holding.

"You shouldn't be drinking, you know."

"Why do you care?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're going home with a guy you barely knew! What if you're too drunk already and god knows what will happen next?"

She laughed heartily.

"Are you kidding me? Since when did you decided to be my brother or something?"

"I know we're on this bet Sakura, but that doesn't mean that you have to go on dates and place yourself in uncompromising situations,"

"I'm not a kid, okay? I know what I'm doing," She retorted. She tipped her glass upside down and poured the contents of whatever's left with her drink. "There! Happy now?"

"And for your information, that's only the second glass of vodka I drank tonight." She turned her heels around so that Syaoran's face is now facing her back. "Make that, one and a half glass, since I just decided to pour half of the contents of my second drink."

"You know you looked so sexy and pretty on the dancefloor."

Sakura could feel her cheeks grow hot. Trust Syaoran to change the topic just like that! She decided that it's best to ignore him so she acted as if she didn't hear his last sentence. She started to walk away, determined to get out of this suddenly becoming awkward situation.

"You have a habit of pretending not to hear what I'm saying don't you?" Syaoran half whispered, his voice thickened with cynicism. "Just like when I called your name on the dancefloor. Just goes to show what your character's really made up of, Kinomoto."

"God! What do you want with me Li?" She turned around to face him. No one could ever have the right to judge her character, especially if that person doesn't even know her! "Suddenly you're this nice guy to me and then the next minute, there you go being judgmental about me and everything!"

"Because you're so hard to talk to, you know?" He retorted back. "You tend to make things complicated!"

"I do not!" She replied in annoyance. She marched back at Syaoran's spot angrily. "I thought, I just thought we somehow connected last night but I am so damn wrong." she sputtered in his face, half –whispering the words.

"I thought so too. But you always make me feel so hated that I don't know what to do with you anymore!" He rubbed the temples of his head. She's making his head hurts like hell. "Right from the start everything's all messed up! As if, we'll always have this hate-love-hate relationship going on for us."

"Excuse me? Hate I understand. But love?" she scoffed. "Are you out of your insane mind?"

Syaoran's amber eyes darkened.

"You can't fucking deny it. We've been running away from it right from the start that you can't deny the chemistry between us."

Sakura could feel her knees buckling slightly at the upright words Syaoran just told her. She refused to believe it.

"You are crazy."

"Really, that's why it's no wonder why you get so jealous and moody when I'm out with other girls."

As Syaoran drew his self closer to her, Sakura could only will herself to go away from him. But her legs wouldn't cooperate. She still finds herself rooted to the spot, taking in all the toll of Syaoran's amber eyes looking at her so intensely.

"What do you want with me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"This."

Syaoran took hold of her in an instant and she found her lips being kissed passionately by him. She could feel her knees finally buckling under the giddy feeling that he's making her. It didn't take too long before she could feel herself responding the kiss albeit the mixed-up emotions she's feeling towards him.

"Can you deny it now?" Syaoran whispered in her ear, as they paused to come up for air.

Sakura could only blushed.

"God, I hate you!" she pounded his chest lightly. She tries to hide her face and bury it in his chest so that he wouldn't see how red she actually is.

"I hate you as much, Sakura." He whispered back, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

_**kotsch**_

A/N: After how many years, I decided to upload a chappy for this fic. Thanks to all the people who emailed and insisted I came back. ;; I won't still be active in ffn though, but I will try my best to finish the story although I kind of forget the original plot already! Hehe… It's actually quite hard to write again especially if you've changed your writing style already but I owe this much to peeps who patiently waited and continue to review this fic. Thank you, guys!


	12. Starting Over

**STARTING OVER**

Sakura stared languidly outside the window of her bus, a preoccupied look registered on her face. One would misjudge her guise as that of interest as her eyes bore a glance at her other co-employees chattering animatedly outside the bus, obviously in no hurry to get inside.

She sighed. Again.

Lately, she'd become more of this dazed, unsure and moody girl. Even Touya noticed her shift in moods. And she absolutely hated it. Ever since that jerk of a man, Li Syaoran, kissed her and admitted to her how attracted he was to her, she felt confounded inside. She damn hated him for making her look this confused and gullible.

She vividly remembered that night. How she managed to walked out on him when she just realized how he kissed so damn well, still surprised her. But she knew she should never sell herself short. If there's anything she should be proud of, it had to be her self-control.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat as she remembered Syaoran calling out her name as she ran away from him. It was a cowardly thing to do, really, but she just couldn't accept the fact that she might be also attracted to him. She couldn't let herself fall for the player. She should know better than that. For she was once in the same league as he is.

It happened almost a week ago. And ever since that night, Syaoran has not yet been seen at the premises of the office. It just conveniently happened that he need to return to wherever he came from to attend to something important, which she found out later on, from their boss.

She didn't know by then if she should be pleased or not with his sudden disappearance. One night, he's kissing her and then the next day he's gone.

She glanced at the empty seat beside her. She need not bother for someone to chat with throughout the entire trip to some resort that their company is taking them for the company outing. She couldn't care less.

Her eyes fluttered lazily as sleep crept its way slowly to her tired body and restless mind. Before she closed her eyes, she vaguely noticed her co-employees finally stepping inside, probably knowing that it's already time for them to depart. The bus was immediately filled with voices, hushed and excited at the same time, but that didn't stir her. Their voices seemed to lull her more as she dozed off, her mind slowly shutting down to everything that's happening around her.

"Is this seat already taken?"

Sakura heard someone asked her, or she _thought_ she heard someone. It was really hard to distinguish if she's dreaming or not, what with her eyes closed and everything.

"…No." she answered absentmindedly. She swore she actually felt her lips moved as she answered in her dream.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

Sakura slightly moved her head, in hoped that it resembled a gesture of 'No'. She doesn't really care. She just wanted to sleep.

"Arigatou." The man replied gratefully. She felt the sudden shift of weight in her seat, and wondered for a fleeting moment if she really is dreaming. But in just a few seconds, any thoughts of 'if she's dreaming or not' was tossed aside, as she silently slumbered in a peaceful sleep.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Syaoran quietly took a glimpse at her bus' 'seatmate'.

He watched as she shifted her weight slightly to the other side, resting her head gently against the window. Her chests rose steadily in synch with the slow rhythm of her breath, oblivious that her seatmate has taken a liking out of surveying her.

Syaoran's lips molded into a small smile, as he watch her head banging slightly against the glass, as they took on a slightly rough road. But it seemed like she didn't care for her only response was a slight grunt and then in an instant she was once again lost in her own _lala-land_.

_Silly girl_ . He noted to his self mentally.

He tore his eyes off her and adjusted his position so he could rest his back against the seat comfortably.

He didn't know why he bothered to go to the company's outing. He just came back from Hongkong last night, exhausted from the previous engagement his mother had set him up with. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he remembered how his mother pleaded to him how important it is for him to be there, as his mother played hostess to some country's ambassador and his family as they visited Hongkong. If he didn't know any better, his mother just wanted him to meet the ambassador's daughter.

_"She's a Harvard student. Taking up Law."_ He could almost hear his mother's voice practically gushing in his ear as he recalled the way she introduced Alaine, (the ambassador's daughter) almost as if it was her own child.

He frowned slightly. _Since when did my mother decided to be the matchmaker? _

But he suddenly remembered her reply to his question.

_It's about time you get serious with a girl. I'm hoping that you would stop messing around with women, Syaoran! _

Syaoran winced slightly, as if he just remembered how shrill his mother's voice could get once she got all piss off.

He closed his eyes half-heartedly, slightly hoping he'll enjoy this break. He came here to Japan to take some time off from 'limelight' back at his good old University, but he never expected he'll meet someone like Sakura.

She was one of the few women, or most probably, the only woman, who absolutely loathed her. So okay, it was his fault that she wasn't able to get a good first impression of him, but he never thought that someone would get so all worked up with irritation just by mere presence of him. He must admit, he found it funny and charming at the same time, as he recalled how her emerald eyes would sparkle with palpable hatred of him.

Syaoran grumbled slightly as he remembered that kiss he stole from her and the soft lips he felt against his lips. He hadn't meant for it to happen, really, but the intensity of her dislike emanated waves of challenge, as if she was almost taunting him. And he, Syaoran Li, was born for challenges. He thrived, need, want, lived for challenged.

He briefly reflected at the back of his mind why most of his relationships fail, cause as much as he hated to admit it, most often than not, he sometimes see women as a hurdle to be made.

_Oh god, I am an egoistical jerk._ He couldn't help agreeing at what Meiling told him before.

He felt someone unintentionally placing her head in the soft mold of his right shoulder. His eyes twitched in slight surprise as her hair brushed the side of his neck. He awkwardly brushed it off and wondered if he should wake her up so she could readjust herself or just let it be.

But he need not to, because a few seconds after, the bus halted, signaling that they've already reached their destination. And about the same time, as if she knew they were already there, his seatmate stirred groggily, already awakened by the growing noise of the other passengers as they gathered and prepare their belongings.

Syaoran watched with interest as he saw her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized her head has been resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were still partly closed, not quite sure whether she would stay awake or stay asleep.

She opened her eyes, with as much force as she could (as he noticed), looking back at him passively, her gaze a bit unsteady, coming off from a deep sleep.

He slowly stood up.

She slowly stood up.

"Oh my god..Li—!"

Syaoran knew she was already fully awake by now.

"Hey, Kinomoto."

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura chastised herself silently for being so groggy that she was stupid enough to not realize that she wasn't dreaming when somebody asked for the seat next to her. And it just happened to be her luck, that it had to be none other than the guy who's been haunting her thoughts lately.

"Why are you here?" _Smooth, Sakura. Really, smooth._

She winced at the first unintelligent sentence that she could formulate.

Syaoran trudged beside her, scanning the surroundings around them.

The resort was good, high-class to be exact, as she herself hastily scanned the area, not failing to notice the elegant building, the expanse swimming pool and the vast sea behind it, from afar.

He turned to look at her, his eyes blocked by the sunglasses he's wearing.

"I think I also work here."

"No. Why did you have to come back?" She asked impulsively, biting her lip. She hoped she was not really that rude.

She could feel his eyes penetrating through the tinted lens of his glasses. She shifted uncomfortably. She was not pleased.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow at him, sending a furious glare, in his direction.

"So?"

She tilted her head to one side. Syaoran couldn't help but noticed how cute she was when she does that.

He smirked at the recent object of his infatuation.

"Because.I.Want.To."

Syaoran walked away from the woman whose face is suddenly shifting to that all-too-familiar look of hostility reserved only for him.

One look. And he knew he just have to walk away. Or else, he could end up kissing her. Again.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura flopped herself at the soft mattress of her bed, inhaling the scent of the fresh sheets, grateful for the privacy.

Her eyes flickered at the empty bed beside her, wondering who her roommate was, half-hoping that it'd be someone she could actually get along with. They will be stuck with each other for three nights and four days and having a monster for a roommate is definitely the last thing on her mind.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened slightly, made a creaking sound, and Sakura immediately bolted upright, trying to seat casually at her bed.

"Hello..?"

A tentative voice asked, as Sakura heard her small steps echoing across the room.

Sakura put on a smile and stood up, preparing to welcome her roommate.

"Hi—" Sakura halted as she was a bit surprised at the familiar face standing infront of her. Her smile widened. "Ema!"

Ema looked as glad as she was and gave her the same smile.

"Glad to know you're going to be my roommate, Sakura." She chuckled quietly as she wheeled her suitcase beside her bed. "I'm hoping that it's someone nice to be with. I'm just plain glad that it happened to be you."

"Yeah, me too." She nodded in agreement. "Where's your two other friends?"

"You mean Tara and Mae?" Ema glanced at her sideways as she proceeded to open her luggage and surveyed her clothes. "Damn lucky they get to be roommates on this outing."

"Oh, really? Mou, that's too bad you weren't with them."

"Silly, we all know only two persons are allowed per room." Ema grinned. "But I'm still glad, cause at least, I get to be stuck with you. Now's a nice time to get to know each other better, eh?"

Sakura chuckled. Maybe this trip is going to turn a bit better for her, she supposed.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

"Let's officially start the p-aaarty!"

Clapping ensued as the host gleefully announced the official start of the four-long company relaxation, in which, almost a hundred employees got to enjoy.

Her eyes scanned the flock of people bustling their way towards the buffet table, probably hungry after a day of swimming at the beach or the pool. Sakura was in no mood to take a dip in either of the beach or pool, and she ended up watching a few movies on their room, courtesy of the hotel's cable, even though Tara, Mae and Ema was persuading her to come.

She came up with lazy excuse of 'I'm having a headeache' (adding a little grimace, to make it believable) and not before long, they've given up their ways of trying to convince her to come.

But she eventually realized later on that she's being a hell of a bore so she decided to drop by at the party tonight and decided she should go have a look at the various people attending the same company outing.

"Hey-hey Sakura!"

Sakura whirled her head around slightly, trying to place the source of the voice.

"Over here!"

She tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Tara waving her hand happily at her. The sight of a sophisticated woman, wearing a deep-red halter top and skirt, practically bouncing at the sight of her, somehow looked amusing.

"Hi guys," Sakura smiled at the trio (Ema, Tara and Mae) as she approached their table.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Mae was the first to speak up.

"Uh-huh" was all her reply.

Sakura took a seat as she gingerly adjusted the hem of her one-piece summer dress, noticing how she's slightly underdressed as compared to the clothes the Tara and Mae were wearing.

"So how's it going Sakura? How's work?" Mae continued to ask.

"Oh, it's fine. Just fine." She smiled nonchalantly, as she tried to erase unwanted thoughts of that amber-eyed partner of hers.

Ema shook her head in disbelief. "Can't believe we only have one week left after this outing before the training program ended."

Sakura jolted slightly at that realization. She never realized how time flew by so fast. Her one-month long stay in Tokyo is already nearing its end and she couldn't helped but feel a bit sad, knowing that she's going to leave her brother and Yukito behind.

"Yeah, you got that right Ema." Tara sighed loudly. "Too bad I wasn't able to snag a date from my crush—" she stopped abruptly as though a sudden realization dawned on her. Tara whipped her head towards Sakura's direction, her ash-blonde hair swaying in time with her movement.

"How's Li?" She suddenly asked.

Sakura groaned inwardly. She was trying hard not to think or speak anything with regards to him and yet it seemed that it is inevitable.

"He's still alive, if that's what you mean." She joked half-heartedly.

Tara and Mae giggled on her cynicism while Ema just smiled quietly.

"Is he dating anyone?" Mae added helpfully. Tara leaned in closer to her for her answer.

Sakura tapped her foot, slightly getting impatient. She can't help but wonder why girls fell for him!

_Yeah, as if you haven't kissed the guy! _Another voice popped inside her head.

Instinctively, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the nagging voice at the back of her mind. Egads, she must be going crazy.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ema's concerned voice broke her thoughts and she immediately opened her eyes and saw three girls looking back at her with a combination of worried, flustered and hopeful (Tara's and Mae's ) faces.

"Not that I know of." She finally replied, mentally adding to herself that she doesn't actually care.

Silent giggles followed afterwards at her reply. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and saw at the corner of her eyes the embarrassed look that registered on Ema's face.

"Do you know what exactly is Li looking for in a girl?" Tara smiled at her expectantly, as if she was expecting her to say: '_Someone like you.'_ .

"Err—" she started.

"He likes someone who's stubborn, hard-headed, hated him since she first laid her eyes on him and looked as if she won't back down on a fight." Someone interjected helpfully, who probably saw the helpless look on her face at the question that was thrown at her.

Sakura could see the color drained on Tara's cheeks as she saw the guy who apparently overheard their conversation.

And when she saw Syaoran standing behind her, looking handsome at the expensive polo shirt and jeans he's wearing, she literally felt as if her cheeks were turning into a ghastly color of white as well.

"Uh,hi..Syaoran..I mean Li." Tara stuttered. Mae's eyes looked a bit shocked at the fact that their crush is standing right next to them.

To Sakura's surprise, Li replied with a polite 'Hello' before deciding to look at her, his eyes piercing right through hers. She diverted her gaze away from him, focusing on Tara's mortified face.

"Kinomoto."

"Yes?" It was all she could do to prevent herself from retorting some catty reply.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Syaoran replied firmly. There's no sense of urgency in his voice but one could not deny he's really serious.

She inhaled her breath, silently wishing Syaoran could just drop dead right now. She stood up slowly, an apologetic look on her face for the trio, silently scolding herself for acknowledging Syaoran's 'plea.'

"Thank you girls," She smiled quietly at them. Ema just nodded and smiled, acknowledging the fact that Syaoran wanted to talk to her. As for Tara and Mae, she didn't even know if they heard her; for they was probably occupied at the though that their ultimate crush was just standing near them. Sakura almost snorted at that fact.

She followed Syaoran's lead as he walked ahead of her. She didn't know where he was taking her or why he needed to talk to her. But she knew she's even more stupid because she still went with him.

As they reached the beachfront, which is almost deserted, except for a few couples strolling for a walk or cuddling up infront of the crashing waves of the sea, Syaoran decided to stop.

Sakura cringed a little as she warily noticed that couples are the only ones left in this area.

"So?" she blurted, hurrying to get this done as soon as possible. "What do you want to say to me?"

She heard him exhaled. She took a furtive glance at the dimly lighted face of Syaoran's.

"I would just like to…apologize."

Sakura almost choked.

"What?"

"No need to get so excited." Syaoran almost grinned at the astounded look of Sakura's face. But all of that was replaced a few seconds after, as her eyes narrowed doubtfully at him.

"Why are you saying that? Why are you apologizing?"

He swallowed a small lump in his throat. He never was really good at these things.

"I apologize for…" he slowly started. "…for kissing you that night."

Sakura could feel her heart slowly crushing against her own will. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She know she shouldn't.

Her mouth formed a small 'Oh' but no words came out. She brushed a strand of hair off her eyes irritatingly, as she grasped the words he just said to her.

Syaoran must've known what she was thinking (Could I be that transparent? Sakura bitterly asked) for he was quick to add : "No, no. It's not what you're thinking."

He tucked in a small strand of her auburn hair helpfully, which she've been struggling to keep in place, as the wind blew gently around them.

"I'm not sorry it happened. If there's anything, I was glad I kissed you.." He paused, suddenly awkward at the last words he just said. "I apologize because it was ungentleman of me to steal it from you, and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

Sakura could actually feel the beating of her heart, drumming loudly against her chess.

"Uh..okay." She replied weakly. "I want to apologize too for walking out on you just like that."

He laughed softly.

"I understand. You have a flair for drama, ever since I met you—"

"I do not!" She cut him off angrily.

Syaoran looked at her face, with her lips pressed tightly together and her brows slightly knitted in annoyance.

"Do you think it would be too much if I asked you to let's start things all over again?"

"What do you mean by that?" her voice strained with slight confusion.

He averted his gaze and idly dug his shoes at the white sand beneath them. He hesitated. He briefly wondered why he's doing this but decided to push through with what he's been thinking for past few days now.

"I wanted us to be friends, Kinomoto and believe it or not, you're the only woman I've ever had such a hard time trying to get along with."

"Maybe you forgot why I loathed you in the first place."

"I do not!" He grunted in exasperation. "I know I'm an annoying, arrogant, stupid git!"

Sakura's lips smiled slightly.

"Are you amused now?" he added. He dug his hands in his jean's pocket in aggravation. He doesn't know why she gets her kick out of making him look stupid. She should know he's already having a hard time doing this; for heaven's sake, she's not even his girlfriend and yet here he is practically hoping she'd forgive him.

"What did you just said?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am not saying it again. If you—"

Her laugh rang heartily across the beach. It was the first time she laughed like that around him, or because of him, for that matter.

"Okay, okay! I got it already. Sheesssh—" She wiped her eyes which watered due to such amusement. "Apology accepted."

"What about the other one I'm asking you?"

"What other one? Oh-" Sakura added quickly when she saw his face looking tensely at her. She's trying to make the atmosphere light for if she didn't do that, her face would betray the growing nervousness gnawing deep inside her stomach. "So what do you have in mind with regards to…" she scoffed. " …starting over again?"

Syaoran groaned, mocking an embarrassed look at his imaginative choice of words earlier.

"I want to ask you to be my date."

He swore he heard a faint whimper of surprise but as his eyes laid its sight upon the pretty woman standing infront of him, he saw how her mouth was shut tightly, as if fighting the urge to answer his question.

He's almost close to taking back his words when he heard her spoke.

"No. You can't be serious. Is this.." she stammered. "your idea of starting things all over again?"

Syaoran ran a hand though his hair in a hint of exasperation.

"I admit, you were not my type at first." He sneered. "But I found it quite charming how you managed to uphold you're feelings against me."

"Of all the arrogant things to say!"

He took one step forward, as if sizing up her size against him. Sakura could only gape at him in utter disbelief, her mind in awe at such complexity of a man she never thought she would ever meet. She has never met someone as moody, secretive, impulsive and she must admit, as dangerously handsome as Li Syaoran. Unfortunately, he's also one hell of a conceited excuse for a living creature.

"Isn't it that's what you wanted to hear?" His voice almost snarled back at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm beginning to like you. And if you were not so much to be as condescending as you always were when you're around me, I'd think that you'd notice it too." Syaoran glared at her angrily. She watched as he took a few steps back away from her and kicked a few stone pebbles lying across the sand.

"I-" she stopped. She seemed to be at loss for words now.

"But right now, honestly, I don't think you're worthy of it anymore." He snapped.

Sakura's mind reeled at what he just told her. But before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand on impulse, not knowing what she have to say to make him realized how afraid she was of him. For making her feel this much uncertainty with somebody.

"Gomen nasai. I-I didn't mean to say that." She shook her head ruefully. "I just…I'm just confused."

Syaoran stared blankly at the sea infront of them.

"I can't helped it. I mean, you seemed like a player to me and—" she paused, thinking over how inconsiderate of her to say things like that infront of him.

"Kinomoto, look. I'm not saying you marry me or something." He stated, helping her out of her misery because lately, she'd been making a fool of herself for saying things without thinking. "I'm just asking you out on a date!"

Sakura flushed. _He's right. Why am I making this thing so damn complicated!_

"There's no strings attached between us, Kinomoto. All I'm asking is a date, a chance for us to get to know each other better. And hopefully, sort out the differences between the two of us." Syaoran shooked his head. "I don't know what's the fuss all about."

Sakura recoiled as she suddenly realized she's been holding his hand. She immediately jerked her hand away from his, noticing his eyes darkened slightly.

"You're right." She held her head up high and forced her self to look at him straight in his eyes. "A chance for us to get to know each other better. No strings attached eh? Couldn't be any better." She laughed forcefully, slightly flinching at how fake her voice was.

Syaoran was looking back at her eyes curiously, as if trying to read whatever's going on with her mind. He seemed to give up because a few seconds later, he tore his eyes away from hers but what he did next was something that made Sakura wish he didn't stop looking at her eyes.

His face was so close to hers now, she could feel his breath fanning across her mouth. She almost start to tremble but she decided against it as she tried to will her mind to stop making her body feel like a tremor of emotions had just washed over her, whenever Syaoran was so close to her.

"Good." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes; she almost felt his lips on hers descending any moment now.

"Just to let you know, we're still even."

She blinked her eyes wide open, half expecting his lips still close to hers, but all she could see was his face, whom was now a few good inches away from hers now, a smile playing on his lips playfully.

She couldn't discern whether he's just playing a joke on her or not when he said that.

"Screw the bet." Syaoran muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm just kidding, Kinomoto."

Her lips parted in an amused smile.

****

**_kotsch_**

**_A/N: _**I must admit, I'm kind of rushing the story a bit now, wanting this to end as much as you readers are before I go and totally forget how this story is supposed to go. Actually, I kind of forgot the plot already..hehe :_sighs:_ Its hard, and I must admit its not coming off quite as expected but bear with me as I try to finish this fic. I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you :)


	13. The Dating Game

Author's note: I'm having problems with regards to the format of the fic, so onegai if if it looks a bit cluttered. Some notes for my reviewers:

**_Crystal- magnolia_**: Well, what Syaoran said in the last chapter, the 'screw the bet' part, he was actually referring to their bet before,(that who gets the most number of dates, wins) and he's kind of joking Sakura about it. It's also a way for him to say that the bet was called off already.

And also, special thanks to **teenureen** and **CherryFreakyFunk** for your constant reviews. ;)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THE DATING GAME**

It was inescapable.

Or rather, _he_ was inescapable.

Sakura sighed, as she smoothed the periwinkle skirt she's trying on. She's preparing for her date with Syaoran and she doesn't know why she even bothered trying to look extra nice for him. She's been changing clothes for about half an hour now.

Syaoran was every bit of a man she was not supposed to start liking. And she knew the reasons. She perfectly knew them all.

_He's a player. He's an arrogant jerk. He thinks he's god's gift to women. _

She mentally enumerated in her thoughts, trying to dissuade herself from all these madness she was going through.

_And I don't even know if this thing we have going on between the two of us is good while it only lasts._

Sakura's eyes darted at her reflection in the mirror as she instinctively selected the outfit she finally decided to wear for their date.

_I'm going back to Tomoeda after my work here and I can't afford to like him. And most of all, I couldn't afford to fall for him. I shouldn't, wouldn't and mustn't do that. _

And she felt her heart tinge a bit, as if disagreeing with her.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura tried her best not to feel self-conscious as she glanced around the hotel's lobby, scanning for that familiar face she was half-expecting to meet.

"Now, where's that _baka?_" she half-muttered.

Just when she thought that the jerk backed out of their plan already, her eyes laid sight upon the familiar good-looking face of Li Syaoran, dressed handsomely in a crisp white Gap polo-shirt and a pair of nice fitted jeans, walking slowly towards her, a small smile plastered on his face.

"There you are! I'm starting to think you chickened out." Her eyes narrowed at him.

Syaoran's smile widened.

"Missed me too soon?"

"Don't start encouraging yourself with false ideas, Li."

He laughed softly at her retort. Sakura still never failed to surprise him. This girl always has a witty comeback on the things he has to say.

"My, Kinomoto…it worked for me!" He glanced at her pretty face, his mind acknowledging the fact how she dressed quite good today. "If I didn't do that, who would've thought we'd eventually go out on a date today?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help laughing at his flirty remarks.

"Yeah, right."

Syaoran winked at her impishly and bowed his head slightly, his one hand extending towards her, just like those valiant gentlemen Sakura have watched in movies with medieval themes.

"Now, Milady…shall we go now?" he had spoken with such flourish and sweetness that made Sakura almost wanted to burst in a fit of giggles. She bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh at such silliness he was demonstrating.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, I mean—of course, Sir Li Syaoran." She replied, playing along with him.

He winced mockingly.

"You made it sound like I'm an old man."

"Just admit it." Sakura chuckled. "You really don't fit in in the gentleman category."

"You might be surprised." He replied casually at her. He took hold of Sakura's hands that it definitely caught her in surprise. It was a bold move really, that her mind was literally having a hard time processing that piece of information.

_He hold my hand! _ Sakura thought in surprised. _Does he always do that with his date?_

"So, what do you have in mind?" She asked him, still debating silently whether she should pull her hand away from his. But Syaoran's soft and firm hand, clasping her own small and fragile hand, felt too nice to be ignored.

Syaoran didn't answer her. Instead, he led her outside the hotel, past across the swimming pool and the beach, before finally halting in the parking lot.

She looked at him inquisitively.

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help asking.

"Come on, Kinomoto." He walked again, his hands still never letting go of hers. Her brow raised in surprise when she saw him stopped beside a black BMW.

"Don't tell me where going away from the hotel. Since when did you bring a car here?"

Syaoran couldn't help smirking at her naivety.

"Silly. Of course I didn't bring a car. You were my seatmate when we went here!" He couldn't help smiling inwardly at the faint blush that registered on Sakura's cheeks. Whether she was blushing because of her being gullible, or something else, that, he didn't know.

"I rented this one from the hotel, you know, for _our date_." He emphasized the last two words.

A hint of surprise was evident on her emerald eyes but she was quick to hide it away.

"Wow. I never thought you had it in you." She said slowly, almost sarcastically, trying to irritate Syaoran.

"You obviously underestimated me." He replied just as sardonically.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

"Ok, just close your eyes."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sakura asked him doubtfully. They've been driving for about half an hour now and for that whole duration of their trip, she was trying to squeeze even just a bit of information from Syaoran as to where he was taking her. But he'd been so secretive that she had just given up on him. And now, he's asking her to close her eyes? She must admit she was getting a bit surprised on this newfound Syaoran she had just discovered. This side of him made her think how hard it was not to like him.

"Of course, I'm not." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Could you just trust me on this one?"

Sakura couldn't help smiling at the almost pleading look on his face.

"Ok, ok." She narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully before closing her eyes. "There."

About three seconds after, Sakura couldn't help herself that she just have to opened her eyes to take just a quick look. She slowly lifted her eyelids , hoping to sneak a peek on Syaoran's 'surprise' but she was caught by an amused looking Syaoran.

"Hey! No peeking!"

Sakura laughed quietly as she was caught red-handed. She closed her eyes hurriedly, still grinning at the sight of Syaoran's bewildered face.

"Who said I'm peeking?"

"Oh sure, you _weren't." _ He replied sarcastically.

Sakura felt the car moved slowly, in contrast to the anticipation building up quickly inside of her. She was trying hard not to look curious but she knew her face tells her otherwise.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. "You may now open your eyes."

"You're not letting me see something I don't want to see, right?"

Syaoran didn't respond but she could feel him chuckling softly. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a little at the glaring sun that greeted her. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the surroundings around her. As she absorbed the sight laid out infront of her, her mind slowly comprehended the beauty proudly beaming back at her.

Their car was parked just a few safe meters from a cliff, overlooking the vast, blue ocean just below them, and the mountains looming far ahead. She saw a flock of birds, flying in V-formation across the middle of the sea and she couldn't help smiling in awe, as she hears the ripple of the waves echoing loudly in her ears.

"This is…" she paused, at sudden loss for words.

"Awesome?" Syaoran added helpfully, his face boring a neutral look. Sakura didn't know if he's happy that she was happy or not.

She shook her head.

"No…it is, breathtaking." Sakura glanced at him and smiled at him truthfully. It was the first time she actually felt the honesty and the happiness of wanting to smile at him. "Arigatou for taking me here, Li."

He just nodded in reply.

"How did you know about this?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura gestured her hands widely, pointing out the scenic beauty right infront of them.

"How did you learned about this place? You were not from Japan, isn't it?" She glanced at his profile curiously.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

"You know, I never thought you would come up with something like this…I mean, it's not like your character to…"

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" Syaoran smiled at her, his amber eyes staring at hers thoughtfully. "You seem to have this idea of me already that sometimes, you looked like you're so sure you already knew me."

Sakura felt her cheeks flushed a little. How could she tell him how negatively she thought of him?

"I thought…well, I always found you arrogant and moody and a player, if I may say so." She paused contemplatively. "And you looked kind of a spoiled, rich, brat that—"

"Ouch!" He feigned a hurt look on his face. "Okay, I get the point already."

"Well, you asked me what did I think of you…I'm just being honest."

"I know. And I couldn't blame you." He snorted. "I was being an asshole. When I first met you, I was having a really bad mood. Too bad I couldn't help but pick a bad day of being angry, 'cause that was when I met you and well—you know the story."

Sakura nodded quietly.

"Do you think it's too late for us to get to know each other again, in a whole different light?"

"I understand. I mean, we're always getting into each other's skin from day one!" She couldn't help laughing as she remembered their arguments.

"Not to mention the bet." Syaoran added.

"Oh yeahhh." She pouted her lips mockingly, making Syaoran snicker in amusement. "I guess we're even on that one, right?"

"I guess so." Syaoran adjusted his self on his seat so that he was looking at her comfortably. "So, nobody won right? Nobody has to do anything to the other person, right?"

"Awww…I was hoping I'd get the chance to dress you up in some bimbo clothes." She remarked disappointedly, her shoulders slumping in obvious regret.

"Nani?" He looked at her incredulously. "Remind me not to be involved in a bet with you, anymore."

Syaoran shuddered at the thought.

"Well, as if you were not thinking of ways to embarrass me or anything." Sakura blinked at him innocently. Syaoran tried hard not to gaze too much at her large emerald eyes, looking back at him. "Well?"

"Well, I actually thought I'd get to kiss you if I had won." He smirked.

"Nani?" Sakura echoed in the same fashion as Syaoran did a while earlier. She was about to say something else but he saw her cheeks reddened at whatever idea she had in mind.

"Don't worry, Kinomoto. It's not like I'm going to kiss you again."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

Syaoran grinned at her mischievously. "You almost sound disappointed."

By now, Sakura's face was turning into an obvious shade of red that the most logical thing she could ever think of was to get out of the car as soon as possible (she was totally getting embarrassed by blushing too much around him).

"_Baka!"_

Syaoran laughed as the car door slammed in annoyance.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you." Ema said to her as soon as she returned from her date.

"Why? Is there anything I've missed?"

"No, not really." Ema shook her head gently. "But there's a contest that's going to start now in a few minutes and I think it's quite interesting to watch. Or you could participate if you want to." She added.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

Ema couldn't help but giggle at the confounded look on Sakura's face.

"There's going to be a dating game being held at the beach."

Sakura frowned as she heard the words '_dating game'_.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" She shook her head vigorously. "I'm not taking part in any of those silly company games that they've conjured for us not to get bored. I'm not interested on those."

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

If Sakura could kill her boss, she would, right now.

As if by some stroke of luck (not!), Mr. Cheung saw her strolling with Ema as they hurried to watch the _'Dating Game' _ and whatever demon that her boss was possessed with, he suddenly called out her name and asked a favor from her.

Sakura had no problem with favors; it's just that, of all the favor her boss would ask from her, it had to be this.

Now, she was sitting here as one of the _searchees_ hoping to capture the heart of that elusive _searcher._

She glared at the door, supposed to be concealing her (as well as the other searchees), from meeting the man of her dreams.

"_Treat yourself to a little fun before you go back to Tomoeda, Ms. Kinomoto."_

Sakura remembered the cheerful face of her boss. She couldn't help slapping her forehead for not being able to say 'no'.

"Okay,searchees, introduce yourself to your searcher please…"

She couldn't help flinching as she heard the sweet-diabetes-inducing voice of what appears to be the host of this silly contest.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Searchee number one and I'm pretty much sure that I'm everything that one could ever wish for in a girl. I'm pretty, smart, and definitely sexy." The first contestant said in a silky voice that made Sakura almost laugh in disbelief. She tried hard to cover her microphone to prevent it from picking up the sound of her giggle.

As she listened to the other three remaining contestants, she couldn't help thinking how their introduction got sillier and sillier by the minute. (Well, except for Searchee number three who sounded almost normal, as what Sakura thought)

"And you Ms. Searchee number five?" The host paused as they waited for the contestant's introduction. "Hello? Ms. Searchee number five?"

Sakura suddenly realized that she was the 'Ms. Searchee number five' that the host was referring to.

"Uh yeah..Hi. Um, I'm Ms. Searchee number five and I don't even know why I'm here." She stifled a laugh.

"Come again?" A masculine voice asked, a hint of surprise evident on his voice. Sakura could literally hear nothing but silence from the audience watching the game. They must've been busy thinking how weird 'Ms. Searchee number five' was.

"Oh yeah…I think I'm here to meet my soulmate." She added, trying hard not to sound too sarcastic.

And her answer was acknowledged by the audience's enthusiastic applause.

_Oh God. Help me._

She couldn't help thinking in desperation and amusement at the same time.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura was already answering the stupid questions being thrown by the Searcher just as stupidly, that she wondered why on earth why he was not letting her go of this tacky contest?

She even answered his ridiculous question of "_How would you make someone like me, a misunderstood guy, get to open up with you?"_

_"Oh I don't know. Psycho-analyze you, perhaos?" _She said in annoyance (she couldn't help it any longer) "_Don't worry, I won't charge you on our first session."_

Sakura was sure that by her last answer, she would've been '_rejected'_ already. But no! She was even included in the last two Searchees that the lucky Searcher would get to pick from. Apparently, this guy, whoever he was, was so thick-headed not to realize that she wanted anything more but be his date.

At the idea of a date, Syaoran's face popped unwantedly in her thoughts.

_Oh great, my mind's haunting me already with thoughts of him! Just one date and he got my mind thinking already!_

But who was she kidding? She knew that even before their date, she was having thoughts of him already. She was just trying hard not to notice it but she knew perfectly well how she was attracted to him. And for the first time in her life, something tells her that this was not just some silly infatuation.

"So who do you think would be the perfect match for you?" The host's voice echoed outside, breaking her reverie.

"I'm having a hard time, really. Searchee number three was really sweet. However, I find Searchee number five, quite interesting too if I may say so."

Sakura rolled her eyes upon hearing the digitally distorted voice of the searcher. (a/n: this was made that way so that the searchees wouldn't recognize his voice.)

"So I think, I'm going out with…" the guy paused. "Ms. Searchee number three."

Sakura literally breathed a loud sigh of relief at that and that she didn't care anymore if the audience heard her or not. She was just actually glad that she didn't won.

The door suddenly opened slowly as she heard a sappy lovesong being played loudly at the speakers. She smiled awkwardly at the crowd of employees teasing, shouting and laughing gleefully at the whole contest. God, they were really entertained.

She tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"And now, it's time for us to meet the remaining two ladies vying for our searcher's heart."

Sakura hesitantly stepped out of her door (she actually wanted not to) and gave a weak wave in response to the audience standing infront of the stage. She saw the host signaling for her to walk towards the center, where the guy (who must be the searcher), was sitting, his back facing her.

She was suddenly aware of another woman, which she suddenly realized was the winner, standing beside her. She suddenly flinched in surprise at the familiar gorgeous face of Otsuka Rina , who used to be Syaoran's date.

"Okay, Mister Searcher, time to meet the woman you didn't select, " Sakura winced a little. " …and the woman who made its way to your heart."

The searcher whirled around on cue, peeling off the masquerade he's wearing.

"Meet, Miss searchee number five, Kinomoto Sakura…" The host paused, planting a fake, sad and apologetic face.

Sakura's eyes grew large.

"Hi." He said before kissing her cheek. He gave her single white rose. "Thanks for your time. Sorry." His lips lifted into a small smile. She could see he was trying not to laugh (or smirk? She thought in annoyance)

"Sakura, meet our dashing searcher, Mr. Li Syaoran." The host continued.

In that one crazy moment, she almost wished she had won.

……

_**kotsch**_

A/N: Lol! Falling in love must really take quite some time for them to realize…Some of you might be thinking, '_I want a sappy S+S moment!'_ but yeah, that will take a while. I'm trying to make this a lighthearted love story and not force them to you know, just suddenly love ach other after hating each other so much . Anyway, enough of my ramblings..hehe..please don't forget to review, guys and let me know how I'm doing. It's quite a bit disappointing knowing that this fic's getting a lot of hits (arigatou) but very few decided to review. Oh well …anyway, thank you very much for those who took their time to review. Thanks!


	14. Laying the Cards Down

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**LAYING THE CARDS DOWN**

In the rules bounded by love, it was a silent deal that the players should never fall for the other players as well.

Sakura's eyes instinctively gave a death glare at the crinkled eyes of Syaoran, who is looking back at him in amusement as if saying, _don't hate the player; hate the game._

Oh yeah, she suddenly realized what a dim-witted fool she'd become.

Hating him for not selecting her in the dating game?

That's just also another way of admitting she wanted another date with him.

_Good grief. _

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura stifled a yawn as she waited for the lift to stop at her floor. She had decided to come with the trio (aka Tara, Ema and Mae) and spend the third day of her vacation lounging on the pool. She casually tightened the _sarong _covering the lower part of her body, just to make sure that they were in place. With a frown, she glanced at her reflection in the glass located in the hallway, surveying her one-piece swimsuit. She couldn't help thinking that red, it seems, is not really her color.

As soon as she heard the familiar _ding! _of the elevator, followed by the familiar sound of its doors opening, signifying that it already stopped in her floor, she briskly walked towards the lift, intent to go down once and for all.

"Down please," she casually called out.

As soon as she saw the lone passenger (that is, before she entered inside), she couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the face she'd grown to recognize in her whole stay here in Tokyo.

"You really have a habit of running into me, I see,"

"Unfortunately." Sakura scoffed. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Syaoran, who looks so well-dressed for a casual walk in the sun. She wanted to ask him where he was going but she knows that it's none of her business. So she pretended to not care and tried to spend the next few seconds staring at the glowing numbers on the lift, silently hoping that 'G' (groundfloor) will already light up.

_25…24… _Sakura counted in annoyance._ Gosh, this effing sucks…for a hotel, they really have quite a number of floors_

"Hm, I see you're out to have some swimming in this glorious day, isn't it?" Syaoran continued to comment, much to her dismay.

"Yeah. And I see you're out to have some fun yourself." She retorted sarcastically.

She watched him at the corner of her eyes and noticed the way his lips twitched slightly in what seems to be, a suppressed smile.

"I'm with Rina."

_So they're on first name basis, eh?_

Sakura frowned. Okay, so why does she suddenly care? As trivial as the fact that they are calling each other based on their first names, why does she actually care?

"We get to have a nice quality time together, since, you know, I've chosen her yesterday on that game…"

That's it. She's definitely pissed. Who is he to mock her anyway? As if he knows she wanted to be in that game. As if she cares whom he choose. As if she gives a damn as to whom he dates.

She winced as a sudden realization hit her.

_Oh wait. She did care. _

Sakura couldn't help the small frustrated groan that escaped her lips at the small voice mocking her inside her head. Syaoran looked at her scowling face in amusement, the smile he'd been trying to smother earlier, finally making its way to his handsome face.

"You don't need to look so sad, Sakura."

_15…14…_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're jealous,"

Her beautiful eyes narrowed dangerously. A faint of angered flush is evident on her cheeks.

"I am not."

Syaoran smirked.

"You don't have to deny it."

Sakura's eyes darted once more at the glowing numbers blinking right before her very eyes.

_12..11…_

"I am not denying anything. And I don't care whoever goes out on a date with you."

"Sometimes, you know, it doesn't hurt to be honest just for once."

Sakura sighed in annoyance at the pestering voice of Syaoran who never failed to make her seemingly, once calculated, emotions all rattled up. And how she hated him for always doing it so perfectly.

"The same could be said of you, Li."

_9…8…_

_Come on! _ Sakura almost pleaded at the elevators, knowing that it won't speed up no matter how much she wanted it to.

"I think I don't have any problems expressing myself. And we already know how candid I could be when I want to say my feelings to a person." He replied with such certainty, as if stating a fact that has been already known for a lot of years.

_6…5…_

"Coming from a player like you, I must admit, you know how to play the cards right." Sakura uttered, for lack of anything witty to reply to his last words.

_4…3…_

"And for someone who plays the card with me, you certainly know the tricks of that game you've been accusing me of playing, haven't you?"

Her eyes blinked in surprise at the unmistakable irritation that became evident in his voice. Sakura's head whipped to look at him but his face wore an unreadable expression.

Sakura refused to be letdown by such a remark. Whatever feelings she was having for him, Syaoran knows it and she's a stupid one to let him realized it. If there's anything to admit, she's scared. She's scared to fall for him that's why she's trying her best to deny everything. The attraction is becoming too much for her to bear and it scares her. Maybe everything else is really indeed, just attraction. She never knew how it really feels to fall in love, and back then, even though she's been in a lot of relationships already, there was a point when she thought she already knew the meaning of love but she'd end up usually wrong. And now, in just a few weeks she have known this certain guy, and all the new emotions she's been feeling, how it scares her to be suddenly vulnerable to someone she still doesn't know that well.

_2…1…_

"If there's anything you have to know, it's the fact that, in this 'game', I never lose, Li."

And with that, she hurriedly walked out as soon as the doors opened, leaving him staring thoughtfully at her retreating figure.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

For the whole day, the fact that Sakura's out, hanging with Tara, Ema and Mae and that she should be enjoying it, was not really all that it cracked up to be.

In fact, her mind had been antagonizing her the whole day with thoughts of a certain brown-haired boy and the kiss that they once shared for what seemed a long time ago.

Sakura couldn't help laughing quietly at how she had come to like that guy she never thought she would end up having some 'romantic' feelings for. God, he was too arrogant for her taste!

But he was also handsome. And that's not a bad thing. And he could be sweet (as she remembered how he brought her up to that nice place on their last date) when he wanted to. And that's also not a bad thing.

She shook her head, once again trying to dissolve any thoughts of him. As if shaking her head would actually erase any thoughts of him. But she knew it wouldn't.

"Sakura's almost close to winning Syaoran." Tara said, her voice thickened with disappointment, as if she was the one rejected herself. "And well, she was also much, much prettier than that Otsuka girl."

Sakura chuckled, half in amusement and half in frustration.

And how she was trying hard not to think of him when here they are, and their conversation is once again darted back to the ever famous Li Syaoran. This discussion is certainly not helping her. And she must do the only thing that is reasonable right now.

"Guys, I think I got to go ahead of you. I have to do some…things." Sakura stood up and smiled at the girls apologetically.

Ema smiled at her in understanding, as if to assert her that it's just okay. With a final wave of her hand, she walked, not knowing exactly where to go.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura found herself walking in what seems to be, the hotel's garden, secluded nicely in the eastern side of the resort. She couldn't help admiring the beautiful flowers, and the trees, swaying softly along with the wind around her.

She settled for a smoothly sculptured marble to sit, its rectangular shape settling comfortably in the lush blossoms surrounding it.

Sakura must've been sitting for quite a nice few minutes alone now when she heard noises making its way to her place. She sat up straight, trying to look as if she's just relaxing nonchalantly in her own seat.

Sure enough, a pair, or a couple it seems walked past her slowly, as if taking the time to be with each other. She was supposed to not stare at them but she was intrigued by the familiar looking clothes of that guy, whose back was facing hers, chatting happily with the girl.

_Syaoran!_

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw them stopped right before entering the hotel's massive lobby and saw Syaoran holding up Otsuka-san's hands, and proceeded to plant a brief, chaste kiss on it.

Sakura could literally feel her heart crushing, in that one simple, innocent act between two dates.

She never heard her loud gasp echoing across the silent garden but it seemed Syaoran have heard her for he turned his gaze around just in time to see her standing.

And then she walked briskly, as fast as her feet could take her. She would never let him see the satisfaction that she was really jealous.

_Damn him._

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Sakura slumped in annoyance at her floor's balcony as soon as she reached their bedroom's floor. She knows she should be in her room right now but she feels like she couldn't face Ema's questioning should she notice her mood.

She propped her hands in her chin and stared in the sky. Geezz..she's acting like a lovestruck teenager who have caught her crush kissing someone else. She suddenly wished her friends back at school were here, so that they could laugh at how silly she has been acting lately and that she shouldn't be affected by anyway because of a guy.

Sakura stiffened at the sudden sound of footsteps in the hallway. She held her breath, the hushed sound she made not denying the silent frustration at the thought of having to share this balcony with another person. She just really wanted to be alone.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Literally, if it's possible to drain the blood off her cheeks right this moment, that's what she probably looked like right now.

_Is this guy a seer that's why he knows where to find me?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" She blurted out. She grasped tightly at the denim jacket she's wearing, trying to look as if she doesn't care about anything with regards to him.

Syaoran sat down, uninvitedly, at the cushion right across infront of her. His eyes stared at her intently as she shifted uncomfortably under the penetrating look he's been giving her.

"I wanted to explain. You see, Sakura what you saw was…" he stopped, a bit surprised at the chuckle emanating from Sakura's mouth. "What's funny?"

"Why are you explaining this to me? I'm not your keeper, Li."

He continued to look baffled at the way she's acting right in front of him. His brows burrowed in curiosity.

"As I was saying," he continued, ignoring Sakura's giggling. "I kissed Rina, just for show. There was a photographer standing right infront of us inside the hotel's lobby and because you were able to see just in time that 'oh-so-romantic moment ' we were in, as the camera flashed right before our very own eyes, I suddenly have the feeling that you got the whole situation wrong."

"So, as I was saying why are you.." She paused, trying to hold back her laughter. Although she must admit, there's really nothing funny about it. She's laughing because she's faking it and she got no other way to fake it but this. "..explaining this to me? I don't care, Li. I don't."

He stood up, and she almost thought he was walking out on her, returning to where he come from but she was wrong.

"Why are you still denying it?" His voice came out cold, detached and annoyed. She watched as he walked slowly towards her, looking down at her own figure slowly sinking deeply in her seat.

"Deny what?" She squeezed her eyes shut. God. She's still denying it.

"When are we going to stop this charade, Sakura? I've already played long enough with your game and I'm getting quite sick of it, honestly."

"I don't know what you're saying…" She said, her voice almost too soft that she thought he didn't hear her.

"Fine. " Sakura looked up to see his eyes darkening, blazing with anger at her. "If that's the way you wanted it."

Syaoran hastily walked out of the balcony, the soles of his shoes making a noise in the immaculate silence that engulfed the hallway.

Sakura was still in her seat, a bit stunned at the way he just acted. Syaoran was always the one more patient than her and she was definitely surprised at the sudden outburst he just had. She wondered slightly just how complex a person could be. The next thing he's making her laugh, then the next thing she knows, he's walking out on her, looking furious just like the first time they met at the airport.

_But isn't it she's also acting as complex as he is lately?_

And then it dawned into her.

"Syaoran! Wait..!"

Syaoran looked up from where he was standing at, infront of the elevator doors, to see Sakura rushing to catch up with him before he retreat to his room.

"Gomen nasai." She stopped, catching her breath. He noticed her glanced at his face for a brief second before pulling away. "I'm sorry for acting weird lately. It's just that ..It's just that…"

Syaoran nodded, when she looked at him once again, encouraging her to speak.

"I'm scared, you git! I don't know why or how you're making me feel this way! It's like, I hate you and then the next minute…" She paused. "I don't know what the hell you're doing with me for making me feel this way! I never felt this way before towards somebody and ..and I..I'm confused."

So there it is. She literally confessed to him she's having some feelings towards him. She could feel her heart pounding in nervousness and agitation. What if he rejected her? What if he didn't like her? What if..-?

"I understand. I'm confused myself." Syaoran sighed, raking his fingers through his hair in such a way that made him look almost naïve. "You see, not to..not to brag or anything but I was never the one who ran after women. And I really don't care about women running after me, I don't care about them. But with you.."

He took a step forward. Sakura could literally melt with the way he's looking at her. She instinctively walked a step backward, suddenly afraid to get close to him.

"You're different, Sakura. And I liked it. At first you irritate me but then I eventually found out that it's because you were treating me in a way unlike other girls I've been with. And, and…eventually I'm beginning to like your attitude."

He paused, as if expecting her to react but when she didn't, he still continued, his face a look of confusion and hesitation.

"I suddenly found I like you amidst the arguments, amidst our differences. And it frustrates me to see that you're denying it…"

Sakura thought she heard something banging on the hallway but she was not surprised to realize that it was her heart making all the sounds she's been hearing. It's as if her breath was caught in her throat and that the beating of her heart doubled all at once.

_Is this..is this what falling in love feels like?_

"If you just so give me a chance to prove to you that I'm serious about you, then you'll see just what I mean. Sakura, being the hard-headed girl that you are, just in case you might not notice it… I think I'm beginning to lo-"

_Oh my god. Is he going to say what I think it is?_

Sakura's heart nearly tripled in beating.

"I think I'm beginning to like you." Syaoran finished off, looking as if he had just wanted to say something else but decided the last minute against it.

Sakura frowned.

"Shut up, Li."

Syaoran's eyes faltered for a while at her reply. But before he could say anything else, Sakura already stepped towards him, and the next thing he knew he felt the soft lips, (he had grown to miss as soon as he tasted it), kissing his own.

Syaoran was a bit shocked but he recovered soon enough. She could feel his lips moving, returning the kiss, and his hands move in its own accord as they rested lightly on her waist. She placed her hands on his neck and the way they molded together feels so right that she wondered briefly at the sane portion of her mind just how long she waited to feel something this right.

The kiss continued, and the sweetness of their kiss could literally dissolve every argument they ever had; as if nothing mattered but that kiss.

And when they reluctantly broke apart for air, she couldn't deny that her face is flushing and she might've looked silly, smiling like an idiot but you know what? She realized that she didn't care.

"I…-"

Syaoran just smiled at her, a smile she rarely see in him as he reached out to hold her hand and entwined his fingers into hers. He knows that they don't need to speak anything anymore. They just know.

……

_**kotsch**_


End file.
